One of the Lucky Few
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: A careless comment from Ziva hurts Tony more than she expected and intended, but it also forces Gibbs to realize something about his senior field agent... SLASH & MPreg, please read Author's Note
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay, this is a try to get back into the NCIS-fandom, because I haven't watched the series for quite a while. The newest seasons are really not my cup of tea *sigh*

Well, I hope that I will be able to update my other stories too when I got this plot bunny out of my system. (Jenny is still alive in this story, because I'm not a big fan of Vance o.O)

It's going to be **SLASH and MPREG! **Just so you're warned. And I hope you don't kill me for it *small smile*

I know that the first chapter is a little short and confusing, but I hope it's not too bad and I'll explain everything in the next chapters, which will probably be a bit longer too *sheepish smile*

**Just to clear it up for this story: I guess this can be considered AU, because in this world, men can get pregnant and it's common knowledge, even though pregnant men aren't that many, but the possibility is there...**

.

Please remember that English is not my native language so I hope there are not too many grammatical errors *small smile*

Comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

**Summary:** A careless comment from Ziva hurts Tony more than she expected and intended, but it also forces Gibbs to realize something about his senior field agent... (SLASH & MPreg)

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>One of the Lucky Few<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>.<p>

NCIS-agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony to most people, saved the report he had been writing and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head.

"Finally," he said with relief. This had been the last report he had to type before the weekend, well, unless a new case came up and after he had had a short talk with Jenny to clear certain things up.

He was tired and also a little sore and was really looking forward to his couch and a good movie for the night.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and turned his head so that he could look directly at Ziva David.

The ex-Mossad was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Tony questioned, lowering his arms again, straightening his shirt, which had ridden up a little when he had stretched his arms.

"Maybe you should stop eating so much fast food," Ziva informed him, her eyes traveling towards Tony's midsection.

DiNozzo looked down too and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he wanted to know, unconsciously trying to hide his stomach behind his desk and his arms.

Ziva tilted her head and with a grin she answered: "You're getting love cushion."

Tim McGee, who had followed the conversation, looked at Ziva a little irritated, because at first he didn't really know what she was talking about.

But then he looked at Tony and he could see what she meant and he sniggered a little.

There was a belly clearly visible underneath Tony's shirt, no matter how hard the other agent tried to hide it by crossing his arms and sitting impossible close to his desk.

"It's "love handles", not "cushions", Ziva," he corrected, before addressing Tony, who was staring at Ziva and now at McGee with a strange expression on his face.

"But she's right, Tony. You could use a few rounds at the gym."

Tony glared at him, but he couldn't help but blush a little.

He tried not to show how much those words had stung by replying sharply: "Look who's talking, Probie, I could say the same for you."

.

And with that he pushed his chair back and stood up.

"And now excuse me please, I have a meeting with the director," he told them and without even looking at his two teammates, he made his way to Director Sheppards office, nearly running Gibbs over, who came from a talk with Jenny.

"DiNozzo?" he questioned, looking at his senior field agent with irritation, because for a second he thought he had seen tears glistening in Tony's eyes.

But the young man only shrugged, pushed past him and vanished into Jenny's office. She was obviously already waiting for him, because the last thing he saw before the door closed, was her putting a hand on his shoulder with a small smile on her face.

Jethro watched the closed door for a moment and wondered what was going on with Tony.

He shook his head for a second and decided that he must have imagined the tears in DiNozzo's eyes.

Gibbs took a sip of the coffee he had in his hands and then walked down the few stairs into the bullpen.

There he found Ziva and McGee still chuckling and McGee trying to explain to Ziva why it was called "love handles" and not "cushions" without getting too explicit.

Gibbs coughed to make his presence known and put his coffee on his desk.

"Why are you discussing "love handles" instead of working on your reports?" he questioned, wondering what was so interesting about a few pounds too much around the hips that McGee and Ziva were talking about it.

McGee quickly ducked behind his computer to type the rest of his report, while Ziva only smiled a little.

"We were just discussing the fact that Tony seems to neglect his fitness program. He is getting a little pudgy," she informed her boss.

Ziva didn't mean it as an insult. She just wanted a little revenge on Tony for the prank with the glue on his letter opener which she liked to borrow a lot.

And she knew that Gibbs didn't like it when one of his team got sloppy on anything, so he'd probably drag DiNozzo to the gym for a good workout instead of letting him go home on time.

Jethro looked at her in surprise and he had to admit that he hadn't noticed anything.

But then again, he had tried to avoid watching DiNozzo too closely in the last weeks, because if he started watching him, he just couldn't stop admiring the other man.

And that really wasn't good for his concentration and for his ability to do his work.

Yes, DiNozzo distracted him and Gibbs knew he needed to talk to his senior field agent about those disturbing feelings, but he just hadn't found the time to do so yet.

Gibbs then raised an eyebrow and was about to tell Ziva and McGee that it was none of their business if DiNozzo gained a few pounds as long as he was still fit enough to do his job.

.

A voice from the stairs stopped him from doing so.

"I'm touched that you care about my health so much, Ziva, but maybe you should get your facts right, before you go telling Gibbs that I've been sloppy in the last weeks."

The whole team turned to see Jenny and Tony standing on the steps, watching them all.

Their meeting had obviously been very short and Jenny had a hand on Tony's shoulder, probably to support him.

And she was standing very close to him too, closer than necessary in Gibbs's opinion and he growled a little.

But then Gibbs's eyes traveled to Tony's mid-section and he had to admit that Ziva and McGee were right.

In the last few weeks DiNozzo seemed to have gotten a little belly, which was now clearly visible with the way he was standing with his hands on his hips.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked, glaring at Jenny, because she seemed to know something he didn't and that unnerved him.

He hated it when someone of his team had a secret from him, especially when the someone was Tony DiNozzo.

.

Tony meanwhile cleared his throat and looked at Jenny, who only gave him an encouraging smile, squeezing the young man's shoulder.

"I didn't even intend to tell you already, but the Director convinced me that it's probably for the best when you know, because there are going to be some changes for me very soon."

Tony's voice was quiet and wavered a few times and Gibbs felt a knot of worry forming in his stomach, because DiNozzo suddenly looked so young and vulnerable and whatever he had to say seemed to be really important.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other and then at Tony again.

Luckily Gibbs's team was the only one left in the bullpen. The rest had already gone home for the weekend.

Tony smiled a little nervously and now Gibbs was sure that there was a tear in the younger man's eyes.

"Maybe you should better sit down for what I've got to tell you," he said, because Gibbs had stood up and was about to walk over to DiNozzo.

Jethro shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm good, DiNozzo, and now spit it out," he demanded harshly, because the worry grew with every passing second and he needed an answer now.

Tony jumped a little, showing how nervous he was.

He was chewing on his lower lip for a second, before he nodded.

"If you're sure, boss," he started, trailing off again, before looking at Sheppard.

Jenny smiled and nudged him slightly.

"Tell them, they're your friends. They'll understand," she encouraged gently and Gibbs had to agree with here.

"I'm sure DiNozzo, so get on with it," he told his senior field agent, clutching his coffee pot nervously, but trying to look indifferent.

He was about to take a sip to calm his nerves, but he was glad that he didn't, because he would probably have spit it out after hearing what Tony had to say.

Tony took a deep breath and then he said softly: "I'm pregnant."

.

to be continued, if anyone is interested...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, I really hadn't expected so much positive feedback for the first chapter, and I'm really, really glad that you seem to like the story so much.

So I decided to post the second chapter already... I fear not all the updates will be this fast, but I'll try my best *sheepish smile*

And I really hope you enjoy the new chapter as well *smiles*

Comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes* and as I said in the first chapter, please remember that English is not my native language *smiles*

.

Thank you so much to **LIGHTNSHADOWS, fanncis, sundarkeyes, SchroedingersKat, Herky Illiniwek, anonymous, Psyche53, Kydan, LoveMarines, CriminalMindsLove1, keembur, Headbanger Rockstar, MarineLvr84, rattgirl, BellaHickenbottom, CMAli 1, 21JumStreetMcQuaids** (love that nick by the way *g*), **DS2010, subtlelife, anonymous2 and Jebeth** for all your kind words *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air and only stunned silence followed, because that had been words nobody had really expected coming from Anthony DiNozzo.

Gibbs could only stare at his senior field agent with wide eyes, speechless for once.

Tony was glad that Jenny was still standing beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder, because if she hadn't done so, he would probably have run away and hid somewhere and that wouldn't have solved anything.

But he still shifted from foot to foot under the intense stares he received from his teammates and he was really glad, that the bullpen was already empty.

He didn't want more people to know about this than necessary... well, at least for a little while longer, because they would all find out sooner or later anyway, at the latest when he really started to show, not just the small belly he had gotten in the last week.

Tony just hoped that his team would be okay with it and he really hoped they would finally say something, because this silence was unnerving him too.

.

It was Ziva, who was the first one to recover and she looked a little guilty, but she also had a small smile on her lips and took a step closer to him, standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Tony and Jenny, who were still standing a few steps above the bullpen.

Her smile turned apologetic again, before the ex-Mossad finally started speaking.

"I'm sorry Tony, I shouldn't have made fun of you earlier without knowing what was going on," she started her apology.

Tony didn't really return the smile, because Ziva's words had really stung, more than usual and even though Tony knew that she hadn't really meant to be insulting and was just teasing, it still hurt a little.

And it would take a while for Tony to fully forgive her, since the hormones were running wild in his body, ever since he had gotten pregnant.

He looked at the woman and nodded slightly.

"I'll accept that apology sooner or later, Ziva. I just need a little more time," he admitted, hoping that she would understand what he wanted to tell her.

And Ziva knew DiNozzo well enough by now to get what the pregnant man meant and she was a little relieved that Tony wasn't really mad at her, or wouldn't be for much longer.

Despite all the teasing, Tony was one of her best friends.

She smiled at him, let her eyes travel to Tony's stomach for a second and then back to Tony's face.

"Congratulations," she then told the other man and she was genuinely happy for DiNozzo and she smiled even brighter when Tony finally returned her smile.

Tony then put his hand on his stomach and replied: "Thank's Ziva."

"No problem, Tony, but don't count on me as a babysitter. I'm not sure if I can handle a mini-DiNozzo," she told him, this time making sure that DiNozzo realized that she was only teasing.

Tony chuckled warmly.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to babysit. I'm not sure I want to, because I don't want my baby to be able to kill before he or she can walk.", he replied, teasing her too and that told Ziva that he was already about to forgive her.

It was still a little hard to accept that Tony was pregnant, but Ziva had been trained not to be surprised by anything and she would be able to deal with this without too many problems.

.

The lighthearted teasing between Ziva and Tony helped McGee to finally overcome his shock.

Sure, he knew that men could get pregnant and it wasn't as uncommon as some people thought, but to see Anthony DiNozzo pregnant... well, that was a different matter all-together and it was still hard to believe for Tim.

It wasn't that Tim was too shocked to have proof, that Tony liked both men and women, because that had been an open secret at NCIS after someone had seen Tony and Agent Raynolds, another senior officer from another team, making out in a dark corner of the NCIS parking lot.

No, what shocked Tim so much about this whole situation, was, that he had obviously been wrong to assume that Tony was strictly a top.

And McGee also hadn't had a clue that Tony seemed to be in a relationship with someone, that was serious enough to want a child, because for Tim it was a bit hard to imagine that someone wanted children without a suitable partner, even though it happened often enough.

.

Tim's eyes traveled discreetly to Gibbs.

The silver-haired man was still staring at DiNozzo and hadn't moved an inch since the senior field agent had made his big announcement.

That answered one of the thousand unwanted and unasked questions in McGee's brain... the one that had asked, if maybe Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the other father of the baby.

If he was, he wouldn't be so stunned by the news, because of course he would have known about Tony's pregnancy from the start.

_/Get real Tim, just because Abby told you about her crazy and in her eyes totally romantic fantasy, that Tony and Gibbs are in love with each other and are just too stubborn to admit it, doesn't mean that this is anywhere near the truth./_ McGee reprimanded himself and his next thought was, if Abby already knew about the baby.

Probably not, because if she knew, she wouldn't have stopped mothering DiNozzo and for a moment he felt pity for the young man.

Once Abby found out that Tony was pregnant and hadn't told her right for the start, she would be really mad at him for a while and once she had gotten over it, she would mother-hen him to death.

McGee forcefully shook himself out of those thoughts and focused on Tony again, glad that nobody had any idea, what he was thinking about, because if they knew, he'd be a dead probie by now.

He gave the pregnant man a small, apologetic smile, much like Ziva had done before.

"Congratulations on the baby, Tony and I'm also very sorry for being so insensitive earlier."

Tony, who still had his hand on his stomach, nodded, still smiling from the earlier banter with Ziva.

"Thanks Probie," he replied, knowing that McGee was honest and really sorry for what he had done earlier.

And as for Ziva, it would take a while before Tony could completely forgive Tim, but he knew that he hadn't meant much more by it than teasing DiNozzo a little.

.

Tony was glad that it was settled between them and then he turned his head a little to the left and started chewing on his lower lip nervously.

"Boss?" he questioned carefully.

Gibbs still hadn't moved from his spot and Tony was pretty sure, that, if Gibbs had his usual paper cup, he would have crushed it between his fingers already, burning his hands with the hot coffee.

But since he had a real cup, he only gripped it so tight, that his knuckles were white.

His stare was so intense that Tony fought the urge to take a few steps back, or in his case, up the stairs to put a little more distance between himself and his boss.

Gibbs's face was like a mask and DiNozzo didn't have the slightest clue what his team-leader was thinking.

Tony shifted again, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Boss, please say something," he then said hesitantly, not sure if he really wanted to know what Gibbs had to say.

The older man looked at Tony a moment longer and then he turned around and marched towards the elevator.

"DiNozzo, my office! Now!" he bellowed, startling Tony so much that he followed almost automatically, despite Jenny's whispered "you don't have to do that right now".

.

Once they were both in the elevator, Gibbs pushed the button to go down to autopsy, but as soon as the elevator had moved a little, he hit the stop button, ensuring that the two of them could talk in private.

Tony gulped nervously and put a hand on his stomach almost protectively.

He wasn't really sure what to expect now.

And even though he was pretty sure that Gibbs wouldn't hit him, he was prepared for almost everything else.

"Boss?" he questioned a third time, his voice not much more than a whisper.

"Whose child is it, Tony?"

The question was quiet too and DiNozzo looked at his boss in surprise.

He ran his hand in a soothing circle over his stomach to give himself strength, but he didn't answer right away, because he really had no idea, what to say exactly.

Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders and Gibbs turned him around so that they were face to face.

There was a look on Gibbs's face that Tony had never seen before and he resisted the urge to look away from the older man.

"Tony, is it my baby? Please tell me, I need to know."

Gibbs's voice was so unlike Gibbs, soft and pleading.

Tony had never heard him talk in that tone of voice and now the younger man had to lower his eyes.

He couldn't look Gibbs in the eyes when he said those next words.

And it took all of his willpower to get them out.

"I don't know whose baby it is, Jethro."

.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well, yeah, here comes a new chapter and I hope you will all like it and it's not too bad *sigh* I tried my best to keep them at least a little in character, but I fear I failed spectacularly, but somehow I still like the chapter

And well, have fun reading and comments would be really appreciated and welcome *smile*

.

Thank you to **keembur, Herky Illiniwek, Serenityhimesheppard, anonymous, SlytherinQueen020, krynny, SchroedingersKat, MarineLvr84, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, CriminalMindsLove1, CMAli 1, poohbear123, DS2010, TonyDfangirl62, , ladykale1985, BellaHickenbottom, My Alternate Reality, Jebeth, JackieCrocker and Lidil** for all your kind words for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I don't know whose baby it is, Jethro."

Again Tony's words were met with stunned silence and Tony could see that it took a lot of effort for Gibbs not to explode and yell at him.

And that Tony was pregnant was probably the only reason Gibbs managed to stay relatively calm.

The silver-haired man clenched his hands to fists and questioned through gritted teeth: "What the hell is that supposed to mean? How can you not know? Are you that much of a player that you really don't know who could be the father of the baby?"

Tony could easily see that Gibbs had wanted to say a worse word than "player", but he had once again calmed himself enough to not say it.

Gibbs's words were fuelled by anger and also nervousness and anxiety.

But as soon as he saw the expression on Tony's face, he regretted what he had said.

Tony looked almost stricken, both of his hands resting on his stomach, because that gave him strength.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, before taking a step closer to Tony.

The younger man, however, backed away from him until his back hid the wall of the elevator.

"Tony, I..." Gibbs started, but then he stopped, because he had no idea what else to say.

.

Tony shook his head and his face changed and was now a mask of anger.

"You don't have any right to judge what I'm doing, Jethro. You made it perfectly clear that that thing between us was not more than a drunken one-night-stand.", he informed, unable to hide the hurt tone of his voice, despite his angry expression.

He took another deep breath and pressed further against the wall as if he would have loved to vanish through it.

"So, even if I had slept with 100 guys, it would be none of your business," he spat, getting worked up more and more.

"And you don't even know if I'm pregnant long enough for you to be the father," he added, still angry and saddened at the same time.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony long and hard.

"I'm not stupid Tony. You do remember that I have seen how a pregnancy develops before. I just calculated how long you could be pregnant, and judging by your stomach I'd say that you're about four months along," Jethro told him.

This time it was Tony's turn to sigh and his shoulders slumped and he let his head drop back against the wall of the elevator.

He took a few calming breaths and rubbed his hand over his belly in small circles.

Both men were silent for a long moment.

.

And once again it was Gibbs, who broke it.

"So? Am I right? Could I be the father?" he questioned, because he needed to know.

Tony turned his head to look at Jethro again, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah... I'm about four months pregnant, so you could be the father, but Jethro, as I said, I'm really not sure if you are," Tony repeated his earlier words.

The hurt could clearly be heard, when he added: "And just for the record, even though it's none of your business, I only slept with one other man after our one-night-stand."

Gibbs didn't know if he should be relieved or not that it was only one other man, but he stayed quiet and waited for Tony to continue, because he could easily see that his senior field agent wasn't finished yet.

Tony hesitated for a second, but then he continued: "I needed to do it. I needed to distract myself when you told me that it would never happen again, that we would never be together... that you didn't love me."

Tony stopped only for a second, before he went on.

"I was devastated, Jethro and went to a bar to get drunk and to forget it... and there he was, he said all the right things and I was already drunk and felt so alone, so we landed in bed together... but the next morning I woke up, it felt so wrong... like I had cheated on you, even though we weren't together and that's when I realized that it could only be you... that you are the only man I want to be with and if I can't be with you, I won't be with anybody else either. So I haven't dated ever since, resigned to the fate that I'd be alone."

Tony's voice cracked a few times during this little speech and then he added, rubbing his hand over his belly again and smiling a little: "At least I won't be totally alone now."

Now DiNozzo was finished and he felt the tears well up in his eyes and once again he cursed the damn hormones.

They magnified all of his emotions and made him weepy all the time, making him tear up at the slightest provocation.

But honestly, right now he didn't care that he was crying in front of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, something he would normally avoid doing at all costs.

But he was so hurt by what Gibbs had said to him and he was tired of hiding that.

Still, he lowered his eyes, because he didn't want to see Gibbs's face right now.

So he was more than a little surprised and not prepared when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a strong chest, just holding him there, letting him cry.

Again, the silence in the elevator was only broken by DiNozzo's quiet sobs, which took a while to cease.

.

Once Tony had calmed himself, he separated a little from Gibbs, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Jethro was looking at him with a sad expression on his face.

"Tony, I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much. If I had known that you feel this deeply for me, I would have handled this differently."

Gibbs's voice was soft and so un-Gibbs-like that Tony could only stare at the other man.

Gibbs had just broken one of his own rules when he had apologized to him.

"Feel so deeply for you? I fucking love you and told you so that night. Were you that drunk that you don't even remember that? Or do you just not care?" Tony questioned harshly, just now realizing how much anger he felt towards Gibbs after the older man had rejected him.

Gibbs just stared at him, his eyes wide and his lips pressed together tightly.

Tony's own eyes widened with sudden realization.

"Oh my god, you don't remember..." he murmured and somehow that made things a little better, made the rejection sting a little less, even though it still hurt a lot.

Gibbs shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"No, I really don't remember, Tony. To this day all I remember about this night are short flashes of us having sex," Gibbs told him and he shook his head, a slight smile on his face that seemed totally out of place with the conversation they had right now.

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest and spat angrily: "I don't know what could be funny about this."

He wanted to say more, but he was silenced when he suddenly felt Gibbs's lips on his own.

His first instinct made him respond to the kiss, because he had craved for this for so long.

But then his brain kicked in and with some effort he pushed Gibbs away from him.

"What the hell?" was all he managed to get out, because he hadn't really expected that kind of reaction.

.

Jethro didn't seem discouraged, because he gently put a hand on Tony's cheek, ensuring that the other man would look at him and see that all he was going to say next was genuine.

"Tony, when I woke up next to you and had flashbacks of what we had done together, I was freaked out. I mean, you weren't the first man I had ever slept with, but you were the only one I had and have real and deep feelings for and that scared me even more."

DiNozzo could see how hard it was for Gibbs to admit how he was feeling, so he stayed silent and let the older man continue, a small hope rising within him.

Gibbs sighed again and then finally continued: "I mean, you're my subordinate and your track-record of successful relationships is less than shiny just like mine. I didn't want to get hurt and I sure as hell didn't want to hurt you because of my incapability of having real relationships that meant something. And so I pushed you away, thinking that it was best for the both of us and assuming that it wasn't serious for you, If I had known that you really love me, then I would have told you this way earlier."

Gibbs stopped again and put his second hand on Tony's other cheek, looking Tony directly in the eyes.

The ex-Marine took another deep breath and then he finally said the words that seemed to lift a huge weight from his shoulders.

"I love you, Tony and I probably have since I first laid eyes on you in Baltimore. And I don't care if it's my baby or not. I want us to try and have a relationship. I have pushed you away for long enough and have been unhappy because of this, but that's going to stop right now. I really want us to be a family... you, me and..."

Now Gibbs stopped for a second, took one of the hands that had previously cupped Tony's cheek and put it on Tony's baby belly.

"... and the little one. It's not important to me, if I'm the biological father or not."

Gibbs ended and looked at Tony, hoping that the younger man would say something.

But Tony was too overwhelmed with everything Gibbs had just said.

Yes, he wanted this to work, he wanted to try if things with Gibbs would work out, but he couldn't say it, not right now.

There were so many things they needed to discuss, before they could start new.

And one of those things was the other father of the baby, so Tony finally managed to say something, but it certainly wasn't what Gibbs had wanted to hear.

"But it is important, Jethro. The man I slept with and who could be the other father of the baby is Tobias Fornell..."

.

to be continued...

*ducks* Please don't hate me for this chapter and I hope the characters are not too OOC, but I thought that Gibbs needed to be a bit gentler than he usually is to convince Tony that he is serious... and Tony, well, he's pregnant, so he can be as emotional as he wants to be *sheepish grin*

Well yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading it and reviews would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, here comes a new chapter and I really, really hope you like it *smiles* because I'm not too sure if I managed to keep them at least a little in character... *sigh*

Comments of course would be greatly appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Thank you to **BellaHickenbottom, krynny, Lidil, LoveMarines, Jebeth, Herky Illiniwek, kbotr, ladykale1985, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, MarineLvr84, fangirl36, Headbanger Rockstar, keembur, finlaure, TonyGibbsFan, Maydin, katydidnt, TonyDfangirl62, McCoy's Secret Lover, CMAli 1, Gibbs4Eva, CriminalMindsLove1, DS2010 and AMAPADME** (yeah, this is kind of AU where male pregnancy is more or less normal even though not too common) for all your kind comments for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"But it is important, Jethro. The man I slept with and who could be the other father of the baby is Tobias Fornell..."

Gibbs really hadn't thought that Tony would be able to shock him even more than he had already done today, but those words hit him like a sledge hammer.

"Tobias? You slept with Tobias Fornell?"

Jethro tried to keep any accusation out of his voice, because as Tony had so cruelly pointed out earlier, they hadn't been in a relationship so Tony had had the right to sleep with whoever he wanted and Gibbs didn't have any right to hold it against the younger man.

But Tobias Fornell...

That Tony had slept with the FBI agent was a whole other matter.

Fornell was, in a sometimes twisted way, the only real friend Gibbs had outside of NCIS.

And he was the only person that had known about Gibbs's feelings for the younger man.

And that made things even worse.

Fornell had known how Gibbs felt and had still approached Tony.

That Tobias himself held some sort of lust for the younger man was no secret to Gibbs either and also not that surprising.

Fornell and Gibbs had always shared a common taste in men and women. Tobias had been married to one of Gibbs's ex-wives after all.

But they had never knowingly interfered with each other relationships or would-be-relationships.

Sure, Fornell wasn't the only one to blame since Tony could have said no after all.

But from the looks of it, Tony had been drunk, hurt, confused and still vulnerable after Gibbs's harsh rejection, so he had been easy prey for anybody who found the right things to say.

.

And somehow Gibbs was a little relieved that it had been Tobias Fornell, who had taken Tony home that night, because he probably had at least been gentle with the young man and would have accepted if he had said no at some point.

Jethro shuddered when he thought about what could have happened. He didn't even want to imagine what might have happened, if some pervert would have taken advantage of a drunk and vulnerable Tony.

Unconsciously he pulled Tony closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him just to assure himself that the younger man was safe in his arms.

And he couldn't help a slight smile when Tony snuggled against him without hesitation.

Gibbs looked down at his senior field agent, who still didn't dare to look up at him after his admission of who the other father of the baby could be..

Jethro gently put a hand under Tony's chin and gently forced the younger man to look at him.

"Tony, I can't say that I'm thrilled to learn that you've slept with Tobias and that he could be the father of the baby, but that still doesn't change anything I said earlier. I want us to try and have a relationship and be a real family, no matter if I'm the father of the baby or not," he assured and his smile became a little brighter, when he saw the way Tony's whole face lit up and the first genuine smile in a long time graced Tony's features.

"Do you really mean that?" Tony asked hopefully, but still with a hint of disbelief and fear of another rejection in his voice.

And that look of fear and uncertainty was one Gibbs didn't ever want to see in Tony's eyes ever again, especially when Gibbs himself was the cause for it.

He quickly pressed his lips against Tony's and it was a gentle brush of the lips just to assure the younger man that he was indeed serious.

.

"Yes, I really mean that. We've denied ourselves some happiness for way too long and I plan on changing that from now on," Gibbs insisted, running a hand through Tony's hair, loving the feel of it between his hands.

He separated a little from DiNozzo and smiled at him.

"And the first step in changing that is me asking you out on a real date," Gibbs then said, wincing a little when he realized how un-Gibbs-like that sounded, but with Tony everything was different and for once Gibbs didn't care.

He finally had the chance to have a real family again and he was finally ready for it after Shannon and Kelly.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

.

Tony only stared at him, his mouth slightly open, because he knew that this was really new for Gibbs to ask someone out on an official date. Normally it was Gibbs who got asked out on dates by women. And the younger man was so glad that Gibbs seemed to accept so easily that he had slept with Tobias Fornell.

"You're really serious?" Tony asked again, still unsure how to handle this situation and this Gibbs he had never seen before.

Gibbs nodded slowly, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, Tony, I am serious. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he questioned seriously.

"I'd love to, but I should warn you beforehand, the baby causes me to eat twice as much as I usually do," Tony replied, feeling a lot better than only a few minutes ago, now that he knew that he actually stood a chance with Jethro.

Yeah, they still had a lot to talk about and that sure as hell wouldn't get done today, but at least they had made a step in the right direction. And anything else they could work out with time.

.

Gibbs laughed lightly and gave Tony a gentle head slap, more a caress than an actually slap, but it helped them both to regain some sort of normalcy between the two.

Gibbs knew too, that they needed some time to fix everything between them, but at least they had both admitted what they felt for each other and that meant they could work on the rest.

"I think my bank account can cope with that," he stated, but then he got serious again.

"Does Tobias know about the baby?" he questioned, not sure if he'd be able to accept it if the answer was yes, because that would really hurt.

But to his relief, Tony shook his head almost immediately.

"No, I only told Jenny about it and of course I had to tell Ducky. He would have recognized the signs soon anyway," Tony explained.

No, he hadn't told Fornell, because he had always hoped that the baby would be Gibbs's and he didn't have to tell Tobias Fornell anything.

.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Did you happen to also tell Ducky about the possibility that I might be the father?" he asked and the way Tony ducked his head was already answer enough.

"He wormed it out of me somehow. You know how he is," Tony defended himself, because, yes, he really hadn't wanted to tell the ME, but one look from the older man and he had given in and told Ducky about everything that had happened.

Gibbs had to chuckle for a moment.

"Yeah I know how Ducky can be. And I finally have an explanation for his strange attitude towards me in the last few weeks," he stated dryly.

Now Tony had to laugh too and some more of the tension left him.

He looked at Gibbs with a serious expression on his face.

"So we're going to have a date tonight and then we're going to talk about how we're going to go about this whole situation?" he summed up and Gibbs nodded again.

"Yeah, that sounds like the best plan," he replied, knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy as it looked right now and that there would be some more emotional breakdowns, but at least they had a starting point.

.

"Good, then maybe we could get this elevator going again, before they call a technician or something and I need to tell Abby about the baby before she learns it from someone else. She'll never forgive me...," Tony stopped for a second and blushed a little, before he continued: "... and I really need a toilet right now."

Gibbs chuckled again and hit the start button, so that the elevator started moving again, down to Abby's lab and as soon as the elevator stopped, Tony nearly ran out of it to the nearest restroom.

Gibbs watched him go with a fond smile on his face, but that quickly vanished when he once again thought about the possibility that Fornell might be the father of Tony's baby.

And despite the fact that he had kept it together in the elevator, the thought made him really angry.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and for a second he was tempted to just call Tobias Fornell and tell him exactly what he thought about this.

But when he saw Tony walking towards him with a bright smile on his face, he put the phone away.

That could wait until him and Tony had worked their problems out.

And knowing their luck, he was pretty sure that Fornell would appear at NCIS soon because they had another case to work together.

.

"Okay, I'm ready to face Abby now," Tony stated when he stood beside him again, a goofy grin on his face.

Gibbs smiled and resisted the urge to kiss the younger man again, because he wasn't sure how open they should be about this, well, he couldn't even call it a relationship yet, so it was better to keep it out of the office... for now at least.

"Do you want me to come with you or do you want to talk to her alone?" Gibbs asked.

Tony tilted his head to the left a little and then he looked at Gibbs pleadingly.

"Can you come with us?" he questioned softly, putting a hand on his baby belly to emphasize on the "us".

Gibbs chuckled and now he really couldn't resist the urge anymore.

He bent down and kissed Tony after he had checked that they were alone.

"Of course I'm going to come with you two," he said and put his hand on the one of Tony's that still rested on his baby belly.

"In fact, I'll have a hard time letting you two out of my sight anyway," he informed, because he knew of DiNozzo's track record to get himself into trouble and Gibbs didn't want that to happen, especially not now that he was pregnant.

"Thanks," Tony said, looking still a little dazed from the kiss.

But then he took a deep breath and walked towards Abby's lab, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad at him for not telling her earlier.

Gibbs followed his senior field agent and he felt happier than he had in a long time, but he had the distinct feeling that this happiness wouldn't last too long...

.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Yeah, well, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this story *sigh* But I was kind of discouraged to continue it because of a review I got for another story, but then I decided that I liked the story too much to just give it up *smile*

I hope you will like it, even though it's a short one *sigh*

.

Comments would of course be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

And please keep in mind, that English is not my native language *smiles shyly*

.  
>Thank you to<strong> 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, Susie869, Herky Illiniwek, oh nozzo , Jebeth, MarineLvr84, CriminalMindsLove1, DS2010, BellaHickenbottom, TonyGibbsFan, AMAPADME, Maydin, StarkContrastStartles, CMAli 1, gotgoats, Athena Sapphire Night, , McCoy's Secret Lover, faneka, Ellieandra, vulcangirl1983, grey-shadow-horse, combatcrazy, creep000, Kaz-za-15, Lidil, GloriaS and dr3<strong> for all your comments *hugs*

.

**oh****nozzo: **first of all, thanks for at least giving the story a try and I'm sorry if it disappointed you, and second, maybe you should wait to judge if Tony is turning into a girl, as you call it, as the story progresses, but if you don't want to wait, that's okay too... I just don't really like it when people judge my stories like that after four chapters, but of course you're entitled to your own opinion *smile*

.

**StarkContrastStartles:** I made a note in the first chapter that in this AU it's more common for men to become pregnant and I will explain it throughout the story as well ^^

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I knew it!"

Abby's squeal filled the whole lab and she jumped to her feet, flinging herself at Tony, careful not to hurt him or the baby and hugged him tightly.

Gibbs stood a little away, his arms folded in front of his chest and watched the scene in amusement.

Tony grimaced a little, but there was also a relieved smile tugging on his lips.

He was glad that Abby seemed delighted rather than mad at him that she hadn't told him sooner.

"Abs, calm down please," Tony tried and separated himself a little from the forensic scientist.

"Calm down? You're telling me that you're expecting a mini-DiNozzo and you're expecting me to just calm down?" Abby asked, her hands on her hips and a bright smile on her face.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed a little, a small smile still in his place on his face.

"Well, not really, but hugging me to death won't help either, Abby," he said a little amused and shot a glance at Gibbs, who stood aside, hands crossed in front of his chest, also a slight smile on his face.

The ex-Marine had watched the little scene between his hopefully soon-to-be-permanent-lover and the forensic scientist with amusement.

He was also a little relieved that she wasn't mad but just excited.

.

Abby calmed herself a little, especially when she saw the look between Gibbs and Tony. Sure, DiNozzo had told her that he was pregnant, and even though she was positively happy about that, she really wasn't that surprised.

She had kept a close eye on Tony in the past few weeks, because she had been a little worried about him.

And she wasn't too shocked that a man was pregnant. There had been an increasing number of male pregnancies in the last two years and even though scientists and doctors still were not sure how and why it happened, it still happened.

There were a lot of different theses about it and Abby was inclined to believe some of them, that stated that it was just sort of the next step in evolution.

And slowly but surely society had started to accept the fact that some men could apparently become pregnant just as women could.

A doctor had even made progress and stated that he soon would have a method so that men could get tested to find out if they were able to conceive, so that those men could take precautions if they wanted to.

Abby wondered how far along Tony already was, but judging by the size of his stomach, it had to be a while now.

.

And then the young goth suddenly saw the tender looks exchanged between Gibbs and Tony.

Abby squealed again, before she nearly ran to and jump-hugged Gibbs, because she was so excited.

Then Abby started firing dozens of questions without taking a single breath and without giving Gibbs a chance to answer.

But Gibbs was already used to those rants and interrogations from Abby, returned her hug and just filed away the most important questions to answer them once Abby was finished.

And Tony just watched amused while Abby hugged the breath out of Jethro.

Finally Abby needed to take a breath and paused in her rant for a second.

And Gibbs sized the opportunity to push her away gently.

"Abby, please calm down a little and then we're going to answer all your important questions," Gibbs quickly told her.

His words seemed to really calm Abby down a little, because she knew that keeping her cool would be the only way to get information out of the two men in front of her.

.

So she fell down in her chair and looked at Gibbs and DiNozzo, her face clearly showing how curious she was to learn everything.

Tony had stepped a little closer to Gibbs and Abby looked back and forth between the two men for a second.

"So I was right and Bossman is the other father of the baby?" she asked, almost giddily and she was probably already planning how she was going to spoil the baby.

But when she saw Jethro's face fall and Tony stiffen, she realized that she had asked the wrong question.

"He is not?" she asked, looking at Tony with wide eyes, wondering how her assumptions could have been so wrong.

She was never wrong when it came to those kind of things and she had watched Tony and Gibbs for a while now and she was pretty sure that they had deep feelings for each other and the tender looks they had shared seconds before had confirmed that.

Tony lowered his eyes, swallowed nervously and looked at Abby again.

"I don't know, Abs, he probably is, but I'm not sure," he admitted and somehow it was easier to admit it to the forensic analyst than it had been to admit it to Gibbs earlier.

Maybe it was because he now knew that Jethro didn't hate him and would support him, no matter if it was his baby or not.

.

But when Tony saw the disappointed look on Abby's face, he cringed a little for a moment, but then he straightened his shoulders.

Tony had nothing to be ashamed of, because he technically hadn't cheated on Gibbs since they hadn't been together back then and so it was only Tony's business who he slept with, even though the team, especially Abby and Ziva, seemed to think otherwise.

"Wipe that look off of your face, Abby. I didn't cheat on Jethro, if this is what you're thinking," he defended himself, almost automatically calling Gibbs "Jethro", because right now he felt that he had the right to do so.

And his words had effectively stopped one of Abby's "hero-Gibbs" rants and how he didn't deserve Tony cheating on him.

"I didn't think...", Abby stammered, but Tony only snorted and the glare Gibbs sent her way stopped her from finishing that sentence.

"Okay, I did think that, but only for a tiny second, Tony... I promise...", she added, giving Tony a warm smile, but DiNozzo only waved his hand dismissively.

"Whatever," he said, because he really didn't want to discuss this with Abby, because it was none of her business.

And in addition to that he needed to straighten things out with Gibbs first and then they could tell the rest of the team the whole story if they wanted to.

.

Abby could sense that Tony was mad at her and Gibbs wasn't too thrilled either, but she hoped that they both would forgive her soon.

She really hadn't meant to insult Tony, but she had just been so surprised because of the way Tony and Gibbs had been acting ever since they had stepped into her lab and Tony had told her that he was pregnant.

So she had automatically assumed that Gibbs was the father, but obviously it wasn't that easy.

And Abby was curious to learn the whole story, but she knew that she wouldn't get anything out of them for now.

So she just looked back and forth between Gibbs and Tony again.

Gibbs had taken another step closer to Tony and had put a hand on the younger man's back, probably to show his support, even though Tony looked okay right now.

But the small smile he gave his boss, showed Abby and Gibbs that he was still grateful for the little gesture.

And Abby dared to ask another question.

"But are you two together now?" she wanted to know with a slight smile, hoping that this question wouldn't make them even angrier.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, both a small smile on their face and then they turned towards Abby again and Gibbs put an arm around Tony, pulling the younger man close, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony's temple.

He looked at DiNozzo again and just hoped that Tony would be okay with his answer, then he turned to Abby again.

"Yeah Abs, I guess you could say we are," Gibbs told her and this time, Abby's squeal was ten times louder than before.

.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm awfully sorry for the long wait, but this chapter just resisted to be written and I have started about ten times and deleted it again. I hope it's okay for the most part and not too bad *smiles sheepishly* And I hope the characters are not too OOC... I tried my best, but I think Gibbs is a bit too sensitive, but then again, Tony is probably pregnant with his child, so I guess he can be a bit more emotional than usual... I hope you can forgive me for the OOCness

.

Reviews for this chapter are most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

And please keep in mind that English is not my native language *smiles*

.

Thank you to **Herky Illiniwek, krynny, finlaure, MarineLvr84, grey-shadow-horse, Jebeth, creep000, combatcrazy, Evesgreenleaf, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, BellaHickenbottom, DS2010, Maydin, keembur, gloriaS, Gibbs4Eva, SchroedingersKat, AMAPADME, McCoy's Secret Lover, dark1castle, TombeDeLaLune, vulcangirl1983, Stormygrl0894, TonyGibbsFan, garnettac, Yokiryuu and msdarque** for all your kind words for the last chapter *hugs* I really appreciate the comments *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was a few hours later and Gibbs parked his car in front of his house and shut off the engine. Then his eyes traveled to the passenger side where Tony sat, head against the window and eyes closed. Gibbs couldn't help the small smile on his face, before he reached over and gently squeezed Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, wake up, we're home," he said, not thinking twice about calling his house their home. DiNozzo had stayed over often enough when they weren't dating and now that they kind of had started to date, he hoped that the younger man would stay over more often, especially now that Tony was pregnant.

DiNozzo opened one eye and then he yawned a little.

"Sorry Boss," he apologized when he realized that he had fallen asleep on their drive from the office to Gibbs's apartment. And Tony was only mildly surprised that they had ended up here and he surely didn't mind staying with Gibbs.

"Don't apologize," Gibbs reminded him, before he added: "Especially when there's no need to apologize at all. I mean, if I were in your place I'd probably be exhausted after a day like this too."

Tony looked at him in surprise and couldn't help a small smile. Gibbs was again acting so un-Gibbs-like, but DiNozzo had to admit that he liked this side of his boss, even though the other man didn't show it too often and Tony was pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that Tony was pregnant.

So he just smiled and then straightened up a little more, rolling his neck, which hurt from the awkward position he had been in during the drive home. Then he yawned again, before smiling a little sheepishly at Gibbs.

"The baby needs a lot of my energy," he said as an apology without actually apologizing.

"Well then, you should probably go and lie down and in there is a nice, cozy bed waiting for you," Gibbs said, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"But what about our date?" Tony questioned and opened the door of the car. Gibbs just shrugged and then he followed Tony's example, opened the door of the car and climbed out, an eye always on Tony to see if the younger man needed some help.

.

"Don't worry about the date, Tony. We have more than enough time to go on a date some other time when we can both enjoy it and I don't have to worry about you falling asleep and drowning in your soup," he teased and Tony chuckled weakly, which quickly turned into a yawn again.

DiNozzo hadn't even realized how tired he was, but right now he felt like all energy had left him. A warm bed sounded really good right now. For a moment Tony wondered if he should be freaked out that Gibbs had basically offered Tony his bed, but then he decided not to care about it. Jethro had made it pretty clear that he wanted them to have a relationship, so Tony would just take what Gibbs was willing to offer him and he hoped that his boss wouldn't suddenly decide that this was a bad idea.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, Tony," Gibbs said and was suddenly at Tony's side and put an arm around the younger man's shoulders to offer him support without making the other feel weak. Tony turned his head and smiled at Gibbs.

"Sounds like a good idea, Boss," he answered and looked a little curiously at Gibbs when the man gave him a light headslap.

"What?" he questioned, irritated when Gibbs grinned.

"Don't keep calling me boss, when we're at home, Tony. Call me Jethro, or Leroy or whatever else, but not boss," he said, trying to sound as authoritarian as possible so that Tony would obey. He had no problem when the younger man called him "boss" at work, because that would help keep the rumors to a minimum. But when it was just the two of them, or better now three when you counted the baby, he didn't want Tony to call him boss.

Tony chuckled a little, but then he nodded: "Okay bo... Jethro..."

DiNozzo corrected himself just in time and instead of the beginning headslap, Jethro just caressed the back of his head for a second and then, out of an impulse, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's forehead, which Tony returned with a radiant smile. Jethro gulped a little when he saw the bright and honestly happy smile that Tony seldom smiled and to downplay the effect that smile on him had, Gibbs hurried to say: "Come on, let's get you to bed, you and the baby need your rest."

Tony nodded, leaned against Gibbs, enjoying the feeling of closeness between him and Gibbs, because he had dreamed about it for so long and now it finally looked like he'd be able to get it.

_/Don't screw this up, DiNozzo./_ he told himself while he and Jethro walked into the house and up to Gibbs's bedroom.

.

And not long after Tony was comfortably lying in Gibbs's big bed, yawning.

"Hmm, that's pretty comfortable," he said with a slight smile at Gibbs, who was looking at him with amusement.

"Yeah, it is," he nodded and bent down to kiss Tony's head, but DiNozzo had other plans and he intended to fully use Gibbs's newly developed affectionate mood towards him. So he wrapped an arm around Gibbs's neck and kissed him fully on the lips. Jethro was surprised at first, but then he smiled and kissed him back passionately.

The two only ended the kiss when they both needed air and both men couldn't deny that the kiss had their bodies reacting in a very interesting way, but Gibbs could also see that Tony was too tired to do much, so he pecked him on the lips again and then he smiled: "Go, get some sleep, Tony. You need it."

DiNozzo pouted a little, but the pout quickly turned into a yawn and he blushed.

"Maybe you're right," he admitted, but then he looked at Gibbs again. "Will you stay with me none the less? Just to hold me?"

Gibbs looked a little surprised, but of course he nodded without hesitation.

"If you want me to," he said and was already shrugging out of his pants and shirt and crawled into bed, pulling Tony into his arms, smiling at the content sigh DiNozzo made. The younger man snuggled as close to him as he could.

"That's nice," the younger man said and finally closed his eyes, falling asleep seconds later, his head resting on Gibbs's chest, an arm wrapped around the man's waist.

Gibbs smiled down at his new-found lover and bent down to kiss Tony's hair.

"Sleep tight, Tony. We can talk about everything tomorrow," he said and then he gently brushed his hand over Tony's slight baby bump.

"You too, little one," he whispered and then he closed his eyes too, falling asleep soon after, because the stress of the day was finally catching up with him too.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next week passed in a blur for the whole team. They were working a case of two dead marines and they didn't make any progress, pulling as much overtime as possible without exhausting themselves too much. Gibbs especially made sure that Tony got enough rest.

Gibbs and Tony had told the team and Jenny about their beginning relationship and Tony had blushed crimson when the team had merely told them that they had been waiting for this announcement for years. Gibbs had just shooed them back to work afterward and smiled at Tony, whispering a "they could have taken it way worse" and Jenny had asked them to keep it quiet, so that she could feign ignorance and didn't have to remove Tony from the team, but she had congratulated them too and told them that they deserved to be happy and she would protect them as much as she could.

.

So all in all Tony thought that he was very happy with how things had turned out. Okay, he felt a little suffocated by all the mothering Abby did, but Gibbs had promised Tony that he'd talk to her so that she would tone it down a little, because Tony just couldn't tell her off, because he knew that she meant well.

So, all in all, Tony thought that his life was going pretty good considering everything that had happened. He went home with Gibbs every night and they had talked a lot over the last days and Tony had the feeling that they were on a good path to a healthy relationship.

There still was this nagging voice in the back of his head that told him, that the baby might not be Gibbs's, but every time he fell asleep in Jethro's arms, it was easier to ignore the possibility that someone else was the father.

.

Right now Tony was working on one of the dead marine's background, but he was only hitting dead ends and he was getting kind of frustrated. Ziva and McGee were also typing away on their computers, but judging by their expressions they didn't have more luck than he did.

Tony sighed and absentmindedly rubbed over his baby belly, because that always calmed him down and he itched for a coffee, but the doctor had forbidden him to drink any. And for once DiNozzo thought it was best if he listened to his doctor's orders.

A small smile made its way onto Tony's face. His weekly visit with Dr. Pitt and the specialist for male pregnancy was today and Gibbs had promised to go with him and somehow that made him happy, because he was having an ultrasound today and Gibbs would get to see their child for the first time.

Thinking of Gibbs, his lover had gone up to Jenny's office mere minutes ago and Tony wondered what the Director wanted from him, but he decided not to worry about it. He finally turned back to his computer, trying to find a lead on the murderer.

But he hadn't even started when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Out of habit Tony looked up to see who was coming, but he immediately regretted having done so, because striding into the bullpen was none other than Tobias Fornell...

_/This is going to be trouble.../ _

.

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here finally comes a new chapter *smiles sheepishly*

I'm really sorry that it took me so long, but my muses just wouldn't cooperate with me and I basically changed one of the plots I had in mind, because like this I was finally able to write a new chapter.

I really hope you will like it and reviews would of course be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

And please keep in mind that English is not my native language...

.

Thank you to **your-icequeen, MarineLvr84, gotgoats, ****McCoy's Secret Lover, SchroedingersKat, combatcrazy, jumango, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, kbotr, Jebeth, ladykale1985, Pyro Psychotic, DS2010, Ziver69, AMAPADME, love kane, Alisa123, msdarque, KB22, CALLEN37, finlaure, lesipiratecat, Toolazytologin, Din7, keytomyheartmyimmortal and FantasyWriter93** for all your kind reviews for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sometimes Tony wondered if Gibbs had some sort of Fornell radar, because as soon as the FBI agent had entered the bullpen, Gibbs nearly stormed out of the Director's office and was down in the bullpen within seconds..

Well, it probably wasn't really a Fornell radar, but more a matter of Jenny explaining to Gibbs that Fornell would come to visit them soon. Whatever the case was, Tony felt like he was watching a train-wreck waiting to happen. He really wanted to look away, but he just couldn't.

DiNozzo also desperately wished to be somewhere else but here, now that Tobias and Jethro were finally face to face.

.

Fornell wore his usual expression whenever he had to work with the NCIS and Gibbs's face was neutral, almost too neutral, but Tony saw the dangerous glint in his lover's eyes. He wondered if he should warn Fornell that he was really close to death, or at least a serious punch in the face if he said one wrong word.

Well, it would probably have been a lot fairer on Fornell, who had no idea what was going on. Tony just had to trust Gibbs's promise that he'd try to keep his calm and his anger and jealousy in check. So far Gibbs really seemed to manage quite well, because he even attempted a sort of friendly smile, before he asked, his voice even: "I'd say it's nice to see you, Fornell, but I'm always a little wary when you show up here. So, what brings the FBI to NCIS? As far as I know we don't have any cases that need FBI involvement."

Fornell smirked and turned his head towards Tony's desk, where the younger man still sat, trying not to look too interested in the conversation between Fornell and Gibbs, even though most of the people working in the bullpen had stopped and were looking at them. When Fornell turned his attention back to Gibbs, he was a little irritated to see the growl on the agents face. So far he hadn't even said what he wanted and so there was no reason for Gibbs to growl. But then again, he would probably do so after Fornell had stated his reasons for being here, so he might as well just ignore it and continue with what he had to say. Fornell even managed to smirk a little when he said: "Actually, I came here to talk to Director Sheppard if she would let me borrow DiNozzo for while and for a little undercover mission."

.

Tony only stared at Fornell when the other man said those words and he feared what Gibbs might do now. To prevent any punching from happening, he carefully stood up from his chair, glad that he had worn a lose shirt underneath his suit jacket, because that hid his baby belly from the other man for now.

"Borrow me?" he questioned, trying to sound as cocky as he normally did, even though he felt everything but that, no, he was a nervous wreck, fearing that one wrong word would reveal more than Tony was ready to tell Fornell. So he hid behind his usual sarcasm and cockiness.

"You do realize that, despite being an overworked NCIS agent, I'm still a human being with basic human rights, so you can't just borrow me," he said, before adding with a slight smile: "At least you ask this time and not do it over my head."

He ignored Gibbs's snort and Tony was glad that he had diverted Gibbs's attention from Fornell for now, because his lover had looked awfully close to revealing things that the rest of the bullpen shouldn't really hear.

.

Fornell just chuckled and said: "And you're still not good at listening to orders, DiNozzo?"

There was a rarely heard humor in his voice and Tony couldn't help a light grin either, because he clearly remembered the last time Tobias had said those words. It had been shortly before they had slept together and he had complained about Gibbs's rules. And, even though he really didn't want to, Tony couldn't stop himself from sort of flirting back: "Last time you didn't seem to mind."

Again Fornell just chuckled and only Gibbs was less than amused and a wave of jealousy washed over him. He took a step closer to Tony and gave him one of the usual headslaps, but he let his hand linger there for just a second longer than usual, caressing for a second, so that Tony would understand why he had done what he had done. And the look that Tony gave him, told Gibbs that Tony had understood.

"Tony, go and get the lab results in our case from Abby and then go and see Ducky in autopsy, ask him, if he has found anything new," he instructed and Tony looked at his boss a little surprised.

"But boss, I already..."  
>Tony stopped when he saw the look in Gibbs's eyes and ducked his head a little.<p>

"Oh, yes, the reports, of course. I'm on my way, boss."

.

With that Tony cast one long, last look at Gibbs and Fornell and walked into the elevator to go down to autopsy. He knew that Gibbs wanted him out of the way and had him sent down to Abby's lab because of that, even though they had already gotten all reports earlier. Tony was kind of glad for that, because maybe then he could keep his pregnancy a secret from Fornell, even though his head told him, that it was not fair on the other man, since there was the big possibility that he might be the father and so he had a right to know.

Tony just wasn't ready to tell him yet. Actually, he hoped he didn't have to tell him at all if the baby was Gibbs's.

When he stepped into the elevator, DiNozzo once again looked at Fornell and Gibbs and he just hoped that they wouldn't kill each other once he was gone. The elevator doors closed just as Jenny appeared on the steps and called Fornell and Gibbs into her office and Tony was really glad for that, because Jenny could stop them from killing each other.

So Tony just leaned against the wall of the elevator, put his hand on his slight baby bump and murmured: "Well, little one things have just gotten a little more complicated or a whole lot better. I really haven't decided yet."

He smiled a little to himself and decided that he really needed to think of names as soon as he knew the gender of the baby, because he didn't want to call the baby "little one" forever. Or maybe Abby would be able to come up with a few cute nicknames that weren't gender specific... so maybe the trip to the lab would be productive after all.

And Tony really had no idea how messed up things would get in the next weeks when he was greeted by Abby with one of her usual enthusiastic hugs...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As soon as the door closed behind Director Sheppard, Fornell and Gibbs, Jenny gave a sigh of relief. Gibbs and Fornell had come rather willingly and she appreciated Jethro's thought to send Tony down to Abby's lab so he was out of the way for now. She had already told Gibbs before that Fornell would come around some time today, but she hadn't told him why.

Judging by the look on Gibbs's face, he knew by now and she winced. This wasn't going to be easy. And Jenny really didn't like the current situation, but she had direct orders from the SecNav so there wasn't much she could do.

"Agent Fornell," she formally greeted the other man, who just nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. Gibbs chose to stay and his whole posture was tense and Jenny sighed again. She just hoped that Gibbs would be able to keep his calm and honor Tony's wishes not to tell Fornell about the baby.

"Director Sheppard," Fornell replied and crossed one leg over the other.

"I assume you know why I'm here?" he then added and watched Gibbs's reaction from the corner of his eyes and he saw him tense even more and Tobias knew him well enough to know that Gibbs's really used all of his self-control.

"Yes, I know why you're here, Agent, but I can't say that I like to lend you my agent," she stated, her voice letting some of her anger show through.

.

And Gibbs finally decided to get back into the conversation, they were talking about his senior field agent, and more important about his lover.

"Tony is not some thing that you can just borrow, Tobias," he snarled, walking closer to the desk and giving Jenny a dirty look. The red-head just shrugged a little apologetically, but she kept silent for now.

"Well, maybe I phrased that wrong," Tobias admitted, because he sensed there was more behind Gibbs's anger apart from the fact that he wanted to recruit Tony for an undercover operation. And Fornell had to admit that he hadn't wanted to take Tony, especially when he thought about their last encounter and when he thought about what exactly that undercover operation entailed.

Gibbs nodded.

"You sure did," he answered, trying to not see the man who had slept with DiNozzo, because if he did, then his jealousy and possessiveness would overwhelm him and that would end badly. So he turned to Jenny, who had poured herself a glass of water and was just taking a sip.

"And you agreed to all of this?" he questioned, giving the Director a hard glare, but Jenny was used to the famous "Gibbs glares" by now and only shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Jethro," she answered, because that was the truth. She had tried to talk the SecNav out of it, had even told him about Tony's condition, but in the end she had to admit that there was no other choice.

Now she only needed to convince Gibbs and Tony of that and then make sure that Fornell accepted team Gibbs as back-up, so that Jethro wouldn't do anything stupid. The FBI had already agreed to work together with NCIS in this case, because they needed their assistance for once and there was nothing they could do about it.

.

Gibbs had started pacing the room as soon as he realized that Jenny was already on board and that there was not much that he could do about it right now.

"Why do you need Tony of all people? Don't you have someone else?" he growled, turning around and taking a threatening step closer to the other man, but Tobias stood his ground.

"Unfortunately not, if I don't use DiNozzo then my cover will be blown and all our work would have been for nothing, and if everything goes according to plan, DiNozzo won't have much more to do than sit beside me and look pretty," Fornell stated and Gibbs was a little surprised to hear sincere regret in the other man's voice, so he crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked: "And what exactly does Tony have to do in your little undercover operation?"

Gibbs had been sure that he wouldn't like the answer as soon as he had asked the question, but he hadn't thought that he might despise it this much and it took all of his self-control not to start a fight then and there.

Because all Fornell said, was: "I need DiNozzo to play my lover..."

.

to be continued, if you're still interested after all this time *smiles sheepishly*

I'm not sure if such a collaboration between FBI and NCIS is even possible, but for the sake of the story please just assume that it is *smiles sheepishly*


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm sorry for the long wait for the new chapter, but I just couldn't find the energy to finish it for different reasons, one of them that real life has been a pain in the ass and because it's hard for me to write in this fandom by now, again for different reasons *sigh*

I hope you enjoy the new chapter even though it's probably not really good and nothing much is happening... *sigh*

Reviews would still be appreciated... *smiles sheepishly* and of course thank you to** gotgoats, Psyche53, TheNaggingCube, Jebeth, grey-shadow-horse, munchkin, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, combatcrazy, kbotr, sarahbeara07, your-icequeen, Alisa123, Ziver69, keembur, Gloworm41, 13th Deathly Hallows, McCoy's Secret Lover, keytomyheartmyimmortal, jumango, krystalrousell, MarineLvr84, Kai-2010, DS2010, angel, love kane, samcarter1980, gordy, basket-case1880, msdarque, kenbotkt, AMAPADME, MarieKiki19, GloriaS, MissiYoung, kenzmom, Yabbit and hopeless-dream** for all your amazing reviews... *hugs you all*

.

Please keep in mind that English isn't my native language...

.

**Warnings:** Just to clear it up for this story: I guess this can be considered AU, because in this world, men can get pregnant and it's common knowledge, even though pregnant men aren't that many, but the possibility is there...

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You need me to do what?"

Tony stared at Fornell, who still sat in the chair in front of Jenny's desk, looking at him with a neutral expression on his face. Tony had already suspected that it couldn't be good when Gibbs had called him from Abby's lab, demanding that he'd get up to the Director's office right now.

But he honestly hadn't expected that and all he could do, was gape at Fornell like a fish out of the water, one hand subconsciously rubbing over his slight baby belly.

Fornell only shrugged.

"I thought I'd made it perfectly clear what I need, DiNozzo," he answered, ignoring the threatening growl from Gibbs. Tony's eyes traveled to his lover. Jethro was standing as far away from Fornell as possible and honestly, Tony was amazed that Tobias was still in one piece after that revelation. But DiNozzo could also see that it took all of Gibbs's self-control to stay this calm and only glare and growl at Fornell. Tony gave Gibbs a small smile, before he turned to face Jenny.

"And you didn't think to tell the FBI that it would be a really, really bad idea for me to play the lover, considering the circumstances?" he questioned the red-head, especially emphasizing the "circumstances".

And Jenny again had the decency to look at least a little guilty. But then she remembered that she was still director and she straightened her shoulders.

"I didn't have a choice, Tony," she admitted, getting the feeling that she was repeating the conversation she had had with Gibbs only a few minutes ago, but then again, that shouldn't be too surprising, because Gibbs and Tony had a common interest here.

.

DiNozzo laughed for a second and fell down in the free chair beside the one Fornell still sat in, calmly watching the scene unfold.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and looked at Tobias, trying not to show too much emotions.

"And why exactly do I have to play your lover?" he asked, because he really wanted to find out if Tobias had a personal motive by picking him or if there really hadn't been a choice.

Fornell cleared his throat and carefully looked at Gibbs, who only stared back, a dangerous glint in his eyes, but Tobias had been Jethro's friend long enough to not cower in fear at those looks.

Instead he focused his attention on Tony again, actually feeling a little guilty that he had to drag Tony into this mess of undercover operation, but they had gotten so far and they needed to complete the assignment and in order to do that he needed DiNozzo, no matter if he would have Gibbs breathe down his neck the whole case.

.

"First of all, I need someone pretty," he started, regretting the words only seconds later, when he heard a loud thud from behind him. He turned his head and saw that Gibbs had punched the wall... hard, probably imagining that it was his own face.

"Oh, am I supposed to see that as a compliment?" Tony questioned, once again diverting Tobias' attention from Gibbs and the FBI agent turned around, a wry smile on his face.

"I thought that we'd had cleared up last time that I find you attractive, Tony," Fornell began, chuckling a little when Tony actually blushed.

Gibbs, however, didn't really like that revelation, because with a few quick steps he was beside Fornell, glaring down at him.

"We're not here to discuss Tony's looks, Tobias. And I'd really appreciate if we'd keep this strictly away from personal feelings," he ground out and Tony knew that he'd attack Fornell, if the other said one more wrong word.

Fornell leaned back in his chair, trying to look casual, but Tony and Gibbs both knew that it was to put a little distance between Gibbs and himself without looking like he was afraid of the other man.

And he probably wasn't, but everybody who knew Gibbs, was also pretty much aware when to back off a little if you didn't want to be killed.

Fornell crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, I'm keeping it away from personal feelings, I'm not too sure about you though," he answered, looking a little smug and Tony wondered if Fornell had a death wish somehow, because Jethro was about to explode. And he probably hadn't exploded by now, because of Tony's and Jenny's presence.

.

DiNozzo knew that there was no way he'd get out of this undercover assignment, so he decided to really get back on topic, accept what was going to happen and get out of it, hopefully with his health and his little secret intact. And as crazy as it sounded, he feared that the second part would be much harder to achieve than the first one.

"So what exactly does playing your lover mean here?" he asked and hoped that Gibbs would be able to calm down once they were back on the case. And indeed Gibbs took a few steps backwards, only to come to a halt behind Tony's chair, putting a casual hand on the back of it, demonstrating that he still didn't like it to Fornell and Tony that it wouldn't change anything between them. Jenny, who had watched the scene quietly now handed Tony the file she had gotten from the FBI earlier.

"This is your cover story, you need to have it memorized by tomorrow," she explained and Tony sighed dramatically after taking a quick look into the file.

"Great, another night of rehearsing," he grumbled, before once again turning his attention to Fornell.

"And other than learning my faked history, what else do you need me to know and to do?" he questioned, even though he really wasn't sure if he'd like the answer, but the last thing he wanted was to go into this blindly. He'd get every little part of this story out of Fornell before everything started.

.

Tobias scratched the back of his head.

"Well, as I mentioned a few times before, I've been in this undercover operation for almost six months and that's the reason why you have to play my lover," he explained. Tony raised an eyebrow and wondered what the time Fornell had spent on that undercover operation had to do with everything, but he'd get an answer soon enough.

"And well, I wasn't even that deeply undercover, so I have to admit I was a little careless when I approached you in that bar that one night," Fornell continued and Tony felt the heat rising in his cheeks when he realized exactly what night Tobias was talking about. Gibbs only snorted when Fornell admitted to being careless, because an FBI agent admitting a mistake to a member of another agency was rare.

"Okay, so I assume they saw us together and drew their conclusions." In Tony's opinion there was no need for them to go into any more details. Tobias only nodded.

"Yes, they did and when they searched my apartment, well, my apartment where I live during the undercover mission and they found your picture, so they started investigating you. Thank god they only found your last undercover identity, because I interfered in time." Fornell stopped at the angry look on Gibbs's face.

"So you were on an undercover operation and just left a photo of Tony lying around your fake apartment?" he questioned and it didn't need a genius to figure out that he was way beyond angry.

Fornell shrugged.  
>"As I said, I made a mistake," he explained and Tony was tempted to ask why on Earth Fornell had a picture, but again, he feared he might sign Fornell's death certification if he demanded an answer.<p>

"This is more than a simple mistake," Gibbs growled, his hand now moving to Tony's shoulder, squeezing it so hard that it hurt, but Tony didn't say a word, because he knew that this touch kept Gibbs from exploding.

.

"Well, anyways, I had to make an explanation that wouldn't make them too suspicious," he started, but this time Gibbs interrupted: "And you didn't have any other idea than to make Tony your lover?"

"It was the most logical explanation," Fornell said curtly and again, Tony suspected that there was a little more to that story, but he just couldn't figure out what.

"Okay, let's assume it's the most logical explanation, I still don't get why you need me to play your lover. It should be totally irrelevant to your cover story." Tony opened and closed the small file in his hands just to do something with his hands.

"Well, as it turns out the boss of the organization we want to take down, is gay too and he wants to meet my lover," Tobias explained. "Well, after an extensive background check at last, and if you don't show up, he'll just get suspicious and I'll lose the trust I gained when he realized I was living with a man." he added.

Tony relaxed a little. That actually didn't sound too bad.

"So all you need me to do is to have dinner with you and that guy and then we can get this over with?" he asked, wondering why the guys Fornell was investigating hadn't gotten suspicious before.

"And why didn't you just tell them we've broken up? I mean, you've been undercover for six months and they haven't seen us together apart from that night," he questioned. Fornell scratched the back of his head too.

"I considered it, but the guy seems really interested in you and I needed to gain his trust so I told him that we were still together and you were just teaching film in England for a semester," he explained. Tony only raised an eyebrow. Sure, that explained why they hadn't gotten suspicious before, but he was pretty sure that again there was something Fornell wasn't telling. He rubbed his forehead and waited for Fornell to continue and the FBI agent did.

"And well, we know that there's a big deal going to happen in a few weeks and I need a way in to finally take them all down and I hope to achieve that if you charm the guy a little, DiNozzo. And we all know that you're outstanding to get what you want once you flash that smile."

.  
>Tony felt Gibbs's grip tighten even more and this time he winced a little in pain, which caused Gibbs to immediately loosen his grip. Well, Tony could understand that Gibbs was everything but happy about this and Tony had to admit that he wasn't thrilled either. But if it really was just a dinner, then why was Jenny so uneasy about the whole thing? A dinner Tony could do and he wouldn't even have to reveal his little secret.<p>

"So, when is the dinner? And where do I have to be?" he questioned, again hoping that they could get this discussion over with. Then he could go home with Jethro and help the other relax and accept the assignment.

Fornell's eyes darted to Gibbs for a moment and that made Tony feel uneasy again, because he could see the hesitation in the other man's eyes.

"The dinner is in four weeks," he started and before Gibbs or Tony could ask why he had come to them so early, Fornell continued. His words made Tony go pale, because that was something he really didn't need, because that would make keeping his secret especially hard.

"And Tony, since they're keeping tabs on me almost all the time, I need you to move in with me for those four weeks... and we need to actually act like real lovers..."

.

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey everybody, again sorry for the long wait, but I still hope you are still interested in the story and will like the new chapter. It was hard to write, because as I said before, it's hard for me to get back into the NCIS fandom, but I'm determined to finish this for all of you who have read faithfully and who have always encouraged me to go on...

I also apologize for the slight OOCness, but I thought Tony and Gibbs needed to talk about the issue honestly, so yeah...

.

Comments for the chapter would of course, as always, be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

And of course thank you to **gotgoats, combatcrazy, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, keembur, DiNozzos probie, McCoy's Secret Lover, DS2010, kenzmom, Alisa123, your-icequeen, Jebeth, MarieKiki19, Gloworm41, finlaure, GloriaS, love kane, msdarque, GoddessonmyKnees, Ziver69, keytomyheartimmortal, Hero, SCETMD, crazylove1980, CMAli 1, MissiYoung, outofcharacter, victoriantealady, SurvivorCat, LoganIsMyMaster and Juanitastella** for all your kind and awesome comments *hugs you all* You always make me smile and incredibly happy *smiles*

.

Please keep in mind that English is not my native language...

.

**Warnings:** Just to clear it up for this story: I guess this can be considered AU, because in this world, men can get pregnant and it's common knowledge, even though pregnant men aren't that many, but the possibility is there... and sometimes there's also OOCness...

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Did you really have to do that, Jethro?"

There was no real heat in Tony's voice and he finished bandaging Gibbs' right hand, holding it gently in his own. The two were sitting in autopsy and Ducky had gone to Abby's lab to give the two a little privacy after he had made sure that nothing was broken and the knuckles were just a little bruised and bloody, so a bandage would do.

"At least it was the wall and not Fornell's face, like I wanted it to be," Gibbs snarled, but then his face softened when he saw the look in his lover's eyes. DiNozzo sighed and stood up from where he had been kneeling on the ground so that he could better take care of his lover's hand.

"Still, that really wasn't necessary," Tony repeated, even though he had wanted to punch Fornell himself after that announcement and DiNozzo had to admit that he was a little surprised that the FBI-agent had been quick enough to get out of the way of Gibbs' rage, so that Jethro's closed fist had only punched the wall.

Not that Gibbs had been willing to give up on trying to hit Fornell, but Tony and Jenny had managed to calm him enough so that Tony had been able to drag him down to see Ducky and get his hand taken care of.

.

Gibbs shrugged at DiNozzo's words.

"But I feel better, a lot calmer," he stated simply and Tony chuckled, sitting down on another chair in front of Gibbs after he had dragged it out of Ducky's little office.

"Jethro, I don't like this either, but punching Tobias was not going to help things," he said, wondering why all of sudden he had to be the reasonable one, that was a role he didn't like all the time, especially not with Gibbs. His boss sighed and took one of Tony's hands in his own, squeezing it gently.

"I'm just worried. Something's not right in this whole thing. And I don't want you and the baby to be in danger," he admitted, even though it was hard for him to say it out loud. Tony gave him a small smile and a quick kiss.

"As I said, I don't like it either, but I fear there's not much we can do. And actually, I'm most worried about Fornell finding out that I might be pregnant with his child."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked at Tony curiously.

"That's really what you most worry about?" he asked, not sure if he should be hurt by that or not. Tony shrugged.

"I guess I am, to be honest, right now I still don't really know what's going on here and how exactly this undercover mission is going to work out," he answered, pushing his chair a little closer to his lover and potential father of his child.

.

"And I still don't know why Jenny allowed all of this. You're pregnant for god's sake and shouldn't be put in danger like that."

Jethro's voice was sharp and he held Tony's hand almost too tight and the younger man winced a little, but he knew that Gibbs needed to let this out or he'd explode again later when they went back to talk to Fornell about the details. So he didn't say anything and instead leaned forward to press his lips against Gibbs's gently.

When they broke the kiss, Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"So what if Fornell finds out about little DiNozzo? I mean, he won't automatically assume that he is the father of the baby. Why should he after all?" Jethro explained, not sure if he should be amused or angry that this really was the thing Tony was worried about the most. And Tony had to admit that Gibbs was right. Tobias wouldn't really think it was his baby. They had only had sex once after all and so it wasn't probably as bad if he found out as DiNozzo thought. And when the baby turned out to be Fornell's, then Tony had to tell him anyway.

.

"Maybe if we tell him that he'll put an innocent baby at risk, then he'll back off and find someone else to play happy couple with," Gibbs then snapped and the bitterness was apparent in his voice. And this was actually what he was most worried and angry about. DiNozzo was a good undercover agent and no matter what, Gibbs knew that Tobias would have Tony's back, but somehow he was afraid that Tony might change his mind about their relationship if he spent too much time in the pretended relationship with the other man.

Tony, however, only shook his head and chuckled, even though it wasn't a happy laugh.

"You don't really believe that, do you, Jethro? Fornell needs me for this and if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't even feel too bad about it," the younger man admitted and when Jethro raised an eyebrow in irritation, he added: "Okay, I'm also not looking too forward to play Tobias' lover, but I'm pretty sure we can pull it off without actually having to do too much kissing or anything else."

Gibbs sighed again and shook his head a little to order his thoughts. Tony was probably right and he was overreacting. But he just couldn't help it, because yes, he was jealous and a little possessive when it came to Tony and the baby and he also had this nagging feeling that there was something else going on that nobody of them could quite name.

.

Tony's voice brought him out of his thoughts and the younger man looked at him with a fond smile.

"So we agree not to tell him until he finds out on his own and you'll have my back during the whole undercover mission so both, me and the little one make it out in one piece?" he questioned.

Jethro pulled Tony into a hug and kissed him on the forehead, before smiling at the younger man.

"I won't have it any other way and I'll make damn sure that you make it out of this mess with every hair still in place," he promised and then he placed a hand on Tony's slight baby bump, before he added: "That the both of you make it out."

Tony returned the smile and put his own hand on top of his lover's, enjoying the warm feeling the gesture gave him and marveling at the fact that Gibbs and he had finally made it work.

"We appreciate that, Jethro," he informed and then he questioned: "So can we go back now and hear what else Fornell has to say without you trying to kill him?"

There was amusement but also concern in DiNozzo's voice.

"I'll do my best," he promised and stood up, pulling Tony on his feet as well.

"That's all I ask, Jethro and I promise I won't hold you back if Fornell tries to goat you into a fight again, because I really don't wanna do this any more than you want me to do this," DiNozzo told Gibbs with a mischievous smile and Jethro chuckled.

"So you noticed that it was deliberate?"

Tony nodded and replied: "Of course I did. I just wonder why he was so intent on testing how we felt about each other, because I'm pretty sure he has realized by now that we've worked our issues out, especially with the way you've reacted."

.

Gibbs shrugged.

"So let him figure it out, then he'll at least keep his hands to himself when it's not necessary to touch you. He knows that I don't share very well and he also knows not to mess with me," he explained, a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Tony shudder for a second and he hoped that he'd never ever be on the receiving end of whatever tortures Gibbs imagined in his head.

He looked at the other man and took Gibbs' hand, something he couldn't do very often when they were at work, even though a lot of people knew about them. It was just better to keep the public affections at work to a minimum so they wouldn't anger the wrong people that could mean trouble for them. Gibbs looked at their joined hands for a second and a small, happy smile made its way onto his face and then Jethro looked Tony directly in the eyes and told him sincerely: "And you remember that I love you and nothing that has to happen on that mission is going to change that."

Tony stared at the other man and couldn't help the relief spreading through him, because he had feared that Gibbs might not take any kissing that he might have to do with Fornell too well, but now Tony knew that he was free to do what was necessary for the operation without jeopardizing their relationship. And he vowed to himself that he'd try to make damned sure that the kissing and touching and pretending would be kept to a strict minimum.

He smiled and then put his arms around Gibbs and kissed him passionately, a kiss that Jethro returned with equal passion and which was only broken when both men were desperate for air.

"I love you too, Jethro and nothing is ever going to change that," Tony informed and the smile Gibbs gave him told Tony that the other had needed to hear those words no matter that he'd never admit that out loud.

.

"Let's go back, because Jenny will have a hard time keeping Fornell calm," was all Jethro said and Tony nodded again, before the two men made their way back upstairs to the director's office to discuss the last details, hopefully without further violence, but both men also had the nagging feeling that things would get a lot worse before this undercover mission was over.

.

to be continued...

Sorry that the chapter is so short, but this was a good place to stop, because the next chapter will jump a little forward in time... so yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Wow, it has been quite a while since I updated this, but as I said, writing in the NCIS fandom has become hard. But I thought I'd try to give you all at least a small Christmas present *smiles*

I really hope you like the new chapter and are still interested in the story *sheepish smile*

Comments are, of course, most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Thank you to all of you, who left me kind words for the next chapter *hugs you all* That really means a lot to me *smiles* And of course: Merry Christmas!

.

**Warnings:** Just to clear it up for this story: I guess this can be considered AU, because in this world, men can get pregnant and it's common knowledge, even though pregnant men aren't that many, but the possibility is there...

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Wow, nice house."

Tony stared at the apartment complex he and Fornell had just pulled up to. It was the first official day of Tony's undercover mission and his boyfriend for the next weeks had picked him up from the airport since DiNozzo was supposed to come back from overseas.

Fornell only chuckled at Tony's words. He knew that they were ably to talk honestly in the car, because it had been checked for bugs and none had been found.

"Well, they needed to think that I had influence and the money to back it up, so that they were lead to believe that I was an asset to their team."

Tony nodded, because he had of course read the files and learned them by heart. But still, he hadn't really expected that beautiful house and maybe this assignment would have some advantages too.

"I can see that you have a lot of money, honey," he said, hesitating a little before saying the word "honey", but he knew that he needed to get used to calling Fornell pet names, because that was expected of him.

Fornell had also told him that the whole house, except bathroom and bedroom, was bugged, so he needed to be careful what he said and did.

.

Tobias chuckled again and without warning he leaned over and kissed him, full on the mouth. For a full second Tony wanted to pull away and slap the other man, but then Tobias already broke the kiss and instead whispered into his ear: "The van on the other side of the road."

Tony immediately realized what that meant. They were being watched and needed to be convincing. So DiNozzo tried to completely assume the undercover persona. He lightly put a hand on the back of Tobias's head and pulled him a little closer, kissing him again.

"Let's go inside," he whispered, because his back hurt and he was hungry. Tobias had promised him dinner and the NCIS agent knew that Tobias was a good, no scratch that, a marvelous cook.

"Of course, baby. You must be tired and hungry after the long flight," Tobias joked and Tony's lips twisted into a small smile. The "long flight" had been Gibbs driving him from his house to the airport, taking some detours to make sure that they wouldn't be seen by anybody who should better not see them. And then he and Jethro had spent 30 minutes making out to convince each other that things would be okay and that this undercover operation wouldn't change anything between them.

"Yeah, the flight was quite eventful and I'm really hungry," Tony answered, glad that things between him and Fornell didn't feel too awkward right now.

.

The two men finally exited the car and Tony wasn't even that surprised and so didn't flinch, when Tobias took his hand. What did surprise him, however, was that it didn't feel half as awkward as it should have felt and as DiNozzo had feared. After a short elevator ride, Fornell unlocked the door and the two entered the apartment. Tony took a long look around. It was nice and cozy and Tony suddenly remembered that he had been here before, during that night he had spent with Tobias. Of course he hadn't paid too much attention to his surroundings back then. And it actually made sense, because Fornell had already been undercover back then.

Suddenly Tony realized with horror, that, if there were cameras and bugs in the house that there was a good possibility that they had a video of him and Tobias having sex, or at least the part that had happened before they had made it to the bedroom. He turned beet red and looked at Tobias, before making a decision. He grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

.

"Don't tell me that those guys you're investigating have seen me half naked making out with you on that couch," he accused, because that suddenly made even more sense why Fornell needed him for the undercover mission than that they had just found a picture of Tony between his pretend-lover's things, even though Tony was still a little confused why Fornell had a picture of him in the first place.

Fornell even had the the decency to look a little guilty, scratching the back of his head for a moment.

"Unfortunately they did," he confirmed, knowing that he needed to be truthful, if he wanted DiNozzo's full cooperation.

"I found out about the bugs and the cameras this way," he added, still remembering that he had met the boss shortly after and the first question had been why he hadn't brought his gorgeous lover. And that was when Fornell had come up with that bullshit lie. He had been under pressure.

.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and plopped down on the bed, looking up at Tobias, a hint of anger on his face.

"That's why you couldn't get anyone else but me, right?" he questioned, just to make sure that he had things straight. Fornell nodded and sat down beside Tony, so that the other man didn't have to look up again.

"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry that I dragged you into this," he said honestly and Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"So this wasn't an elaborate ploy to steal me away from Jethro?" he questioned, only half joking. Tobias shrugged. He knew that Tony probably wouldn't really like his next words, but again, he needed to be honest, because the two of them needed to have each others backs during this operation. So DiNozzo deserved the truth.

"That might have been a factor too, but I would have preferred it if it hadn't happened under those circumstances," he admitted.

Tony only gaped at him. He really hadn't expected those words from Fornell and he sure as hell didn't have a comeback for this, or a joke to lighten up the suddenly serious mood a little. So he just sat there, one hand instinctively going to his stomach. Hopefully Tobias wouldn't notice the unconscious motion.

.

"Thanks for the honesty," he finally said, wondering if he was in over his head with this mission, well, maybe even more than he had thought before. Fornell shrugged again.

"Since we're in this together, we need to be honest. But I'd appreciate if that talk didn't reach Gibbs. Because I need to be alive until this mission is finished," the FBI agent joked and Tony chuckled a little.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet about it, but after this whole thing, I can't make any guarantees," he gave back and this time Fornell snorted. He was about to reply when Tony continued: "But just for your information, not that I don't feel flattered by your interest, but I love Jethro and I have no intention of leaving him."

Tobias sighed and scratched the back of his head again.

"Thanks for the honesty," he echoed the other man's earlier words and then silence reigned between them for a moment, both men not sure where to go from here.

.

A knock on the door stopped them both from having to worry about that. Tony turned to Fornell.

"Are you expecting someone?" he questioned and Tobias shook his head, reaching for the first drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, pulling out a small gun.

"No, I don't expect anyone," he murmured and Tony got up from the bed, watching as Fornell hid the gun under his shirt and then he opened the bedroom door.

"You stay here, Tony," he told the other man and DiNozzo raised an eyebrow.

"I can take care of myself," he snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest and Fornell's face softened a little.

"YOU can, but Tony DiNardo can't do it as good as you can," he whispered, making sure that his face was away from the hidden camera in the living room and Tony sighed. He really needed to get used to this again.

"Okay," he pouted a little, but he remained sitting on the bed and watched Fornell walk towards the door of the apartment and punching the button of the video intercom the apartment was outfitted with. Even from his position DiNozzo could see that Tobias' shoulders tensed. And so the NCIS agent immediately knew that whoever was out the door meant trouble for them, so he took a deep breath and slipped into his undercover persona Anthony DiNardo in case it was needed.

He kicked the door to the bedroom partially closed so that he could see what was going on in the living room, but wouldn't be seen immediately.

.

Tobias noticed that with satisfaction and then turned his full attention to the man who stood in front of his apartment and he just was glad that Maximilian Cultoni, the crime lord he was investigating, hadn't just used the key, Tobias knew he had. The man had come with his two personal bodyguards, so whatever he had to talk to Tobias about, was serious. And the timing was more than a little suspicious. Whatever the case may be, Tobias was prepared for it and so was the FBI team that was watching them, aided by Gibbs's team.

So for now Tobias wasn't worried, when he unlocked and opened the apartment door, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Maximilian, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he questioned, stepping aside to let the three men into his apartment. Maximilian Cultoni, a man in his late forties, dark black hair, tall and well-built, gave a winning, but nonetheless fake smile and stepped past Fornell and sat down on the couch as if he owned the place. Fornell rolled his eyes, before he closed the door and turned to look at his, or better Tobias Francis's "employer", his face neutral.

.

Cultoni kept his eyes on Fornell, his smile still in place and Fornell didn't like that one bit.

"I just was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see how you are," the man said, his voice deep, but with a hard edge to it. Tobias sat down on the armchair opposite to the couch, shooting a short glance towards the bedroom door. He knew that it was a small test and that it wasn't a coincidence that Maximilian decided to visit them so soon after Tony had set foot into the apartment. So Tobias forced dreamy smile on his face.

"I'm very good actually," he said, adding a little happy undertone to it. Maximilian leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest again.

"And why would that be, my friend?"

Yes, this was definitely a test, even though not a very good or hard one. Tobias was about to answer him, when the door to the bedroom opened and DiNozzo appeared and Fornell was impressed by the change in the NCIS agent.

.

Tony had changed from his jeans into a comfortable pair of sweatpants, riding low on his hips, shirt a little open, hair disheveled, rubbing his eyes a little. And he looked just like he had tried to sleep but had woken up for some reason. And he looked damn sexy doing it, without even trying to hard. And he obviously wasn't the only one who thought so. Cultoni's eyes were glued to DiNozzo and he licked his lips a little.

Tony stopped and smiled at Tobias, pretending that he didn't see Cultoni and his two bodyguards.

"I thought you were coming to take a little nap with me, love," he said and even though the sentence was totally innocent, the way Tony looked and said those words, it could also mean something entirely different.

He continued walking towards Fornell, who smiled at him.

"Sorry, love, but my new boss dropped by," he said and Tony turned his head, looking at Cultoni as if he had just seen him for the first time.

"Oh, I see," he said and gave Maximilian a blinding smile, while he sat down on the arm of the chair Tobias sat in and Fornell almost automatically put an arm around the other man, marveling at how good DiNozzo really was at undercover work.

"It's nice to meet you," Tony then greeted, before looking self-conscious all of sudden, even blushing a little.

"If I'd known you'd come over, then I would have dressed appropriately. I'll go and change quickly," he told them, as if he didn't want to embarrass his lover in front of his new boss. But Cultoni quickly shook his head.

"Oh, don't feel the need to change. I was the one who came by unannounced. By the way, I'm Max," he said and stood up, walked over to DiNozzo and extended his hand. Tony hesitated for a second, but then he shook the other man's hand.

"Tony," he introduced himself.

.

_/Figures, I've needed three month to get on first name basis with Cultoni and DiNozzo flashes him one smile and gets to call him "Max"/_ Fornell thought, a little amused, but also a little relieved. If Tony could gain the other man's trust this easily, then his life had really gotten a lot easier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tony. Tobias has told me a lot about you," Cultoni meanwhile said and Tony raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. And Fornell saw that Maximilian was still holding Tony's hand and was practically undressing him with his eyes and Tobias really didn't like that. So he coughed a little.

"I'm sure your visit here is not only of a private nature, is it, Maximilian?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in question. Maximilian finally let go of Tony's hand and sat back down.

"Unfortunately not, Tobias. A new case has come out of nowhere and I need you to handle it," Cultoni told him and Fornell wasn't sure that he liked the sound of that. He had no real idea how to respond to that, but then he took a deep breath and answered: "Actually, I have theater tickets tonight, Tony's favorite play and dinner reservations and I was hoping we could go and celebrate his return. Can I take care of the new case tomorrow?"

It was only half a lie. They really had tickets and dinner reservations, because that was when they would meet up with Gibbs and his FBI handlers for the first updates and of course Gibbs wanted to check on DiNozzo as often as possible.

.

Cultoni scratched his chin and he actually looked regretful.

"I'm afraid not, Tobias. It needs to be dealt with immediately," he said and Tobias heard the dangerous undertone in the other man's voice, telling him that he'd better obey or their cooperation would end.

"It's okay, love. We can go to dinner tomorrow. Your job is important," Tony interjected, because he too had heard the threat in Cultoni's voice. Fornell sighed and looked at DiNozzo.

"Of course we can do it another day, Tony."

Then he turned to Cultoni again.

What do I need to do, Maximilian?" he asked and Cultoni smiled, but he barely looked at him, his eyes focused on Tony.

"And it would be a shame to let your reservations go to waste, Tobias. I'm sure we can think of something," he said, still not looking at Fornell and that gave the FBI agent an uneasy feeling.

But what Cultoni added next, made Fornell's blood run cold and he feared that he had made a grave mistake by dragging Tony into that undercover mission.

"I'd be delighted to keep Tony company tonight."

.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey everybody *waves* sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but there was a slight lack of inspiration for this, because I just can't get into the fandom like I used to, partly to the newest storylines... and also real life interfered with my writing time...

Well, but now, rewatching the earlier seasons, inspiration is back and I managed to write this chapter. I'm sorry that it's on the shorter side, but I hope you will enjoy it none-the-less *smiles*

.

Comments for this chapter would, of course as always, be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Thank you to **MysticStarfall, Quiet Ryter, DS2010, keembur, Megth, DiNozzos probie, Juanitastella, msdarque, Gloworm 41, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, Corala, ****lesipiratecat, McCoy's Secret Lover, love kane, kbotr, Jebeth, icis182, Alisa123, TracyTravis, miraakira, combatcrazy, sweetteetwo, GoddessonmyKnees, shyboi13, angelscatie, AMAPADME, Loopy, Sydney VanderHof, FireAngel5683, Undertaker Lau and ILoveAnime89** for all your kind comments for the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Warning: SLASH **and just to clear it up for this story: I guess this can be considered AU, because in this world, men can get pregnant and it's common knowledge, even though pregnant men aren't that many, but the possibility is there...

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Don't look at me like that, Tobias."

Tony turned away from the mirror where he had been looking at to fix his tie. Fornell was sitting on the bed and watched him with an anxious expression on his face.

"Sorry," the FBI agent apologized, even though it was halfheartedly, because he just couldn't help it.

"I can handle myself, Tobias and Gibbs and the FBI will be nearby, so what do you think is going to happen? Cultoni probably just wants to check if I'm really your boyfriend and if our stories match," Tony told him, finally satisfied with his tie, so he had his full attention on the other man.

Fornell rubbed the back of his head for a second. He, like Tony, was dressed in a suit that was way too expensive, but unlike Tony he wasn't going to go to the theater, but down to the harbor to check out the newest shipment and meet with a business partner.

And that meant that, even though Gibbs would only be sitting a few seats away at both the restaurant and the theater, Tony was practically all alone with a man like Maxwell Cultoni for at least the twenty minutes it took to get from the apartment to the restaurant and the theater. And a lot could happen in twenty minutes. But Fornell was also aware that, yeah, Tony could handle himself, but again, he regretted that he had dragged DiNozzo into this. Cultoni was showing way too much interest in the other man for it to be normal and the hairs on the back of his neck had been standing up for a while now, warning him of danger. And he also knew that it was better not to mention how worried he was about Tony, because the other man sure as hell wouldn't appreciate that sentiment.

.

So he tried another approach.

"I can't help it. Gibbs will skin me alive and then let Ducky patch me back together so that he can do it all over again if I let something happen to you," he joked, well partly joked, because Jethro would make sure he'd suffer the consequences. Tony chuckled a little, obviously in agreement with the other man, but then he turned serious again.

"Look, I really don't want to spend more time with Cultoni than necessary, but maybe this is going to be your big break in the case and we can drop this little charade before one of us gets in over our head," he tried to reason and also to ease Fornell's worry. And Tony was genuinely touched by Tobias's honest concern for his well-being. Unconsciously his hand traveled to his stomach and he once again realized that this unborn child could well be Fornell's and the other man had a right to find out about that fact, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, not right now.

Luckily Fornell didn't seem to see the motion, because he was busy calculating all the risks in his head and he had to admit that DiNozzo had a point. It was the first time that Fornell had been allowed to handle a "case" on his own without Cultoni present and maybe he would finally be able to get his hands on the documents he needed while Tony provided a distraction.

"Maybe you're right," he finally conceded and Tony nodded in satisfaction.

"Good," was all he said and then he looked at Tobias.

"How do I look?"

"Way too good," the FBI agent muttered under his breath and louder he added: "Good enough to hold Cultoni's interest." And that was exactly the problem. Tobias wasn't sure if it was a good thing that DiNozzo had caught the mob boss's interest, even though it was necessary that he had done so.

"Mission accomplished then," Tony told the other man with a wink, smoothing out his shirt again. A knock on the door halted any further conversation.

"And right on time too," DiNozzo murmured, before his expression softened and his whole posture lost the "I'm an agent" tension and he looked open and relaxed.

.

Tobias groaned a little, before he got up to go to the door. He wanted to be the one to open it, weapon hidden underneath his suit-jacked... just in case. Tony followed a few steps behind and before Fornell finally opened the door to the apartment, he said through gritted teeth: "Remember what we've talked about. If there's any sign of something fishy, you make your excuses and get the hell out of there, okay?"

Only when DiNozzo nodded, face serious, did Fornell open the door and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Maximilian," he greeted his "boss", who stood in front of the door, flanked, as usual, by his two bodyguards, just like he had been a few hours earlier.

"Tobias," the other man replied, giving Fornell a short nod, before his full attention turned towards Tony, who stood a few steps behind the FBI-agent.

"Tony, you look absolutely stunning," Cultoni greeted and Tony rewarded him with a blinding smile and a "Thank you, Max, you look good too."

Fornell was still amazed that Tony was already allowed to call a man like Cultoni by his nickname, but then again, if someone would flash him a smile like DiNozzo had just done, then he'd probably let him use nicknames too. Cultoni grinned wolfishly and then turned his head slightly to look at Fornell.

"I'm really sorry that this evening isn't going as you've planned it, Tobias, but this is really important for us and you'll be well compensated if all goes to my satisfaction," he stated and for people, who didn't know Cultoni, he looked genuinely upset. Tobias shrugged and again a fake smile graced his lips.

"Don't worry about it, Maximilian, as Tony has said, we can have dinner together tomorrow night. Just make sure Tony has a good time on his first day back," he told the man that was his boss at the moment, trying to sound cheerful and like a devoted employee. Cultoni chuckled and then extended his arm towards Tony and after a moment of hesitation, DiNozzo linked his own with Cultoni's, refraining from telling the man that he wasn't a girl. He knew he needed to play the pampered boyfriend that Fornell had apparently made him out to be or they'd be found out.

.

"Don't worry Tobias, I'll make sure that Tony has a good time," Max said and Fornell really didn't like the leer in the other man's voice. He bit down a nasty reply and instead walked up to Tony and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Have fun, love and with Maximilian you're in good hands and tomorrow night it'll be just us," he murmured into Tony's ear, loud enough for Max to hear of course. DiNozzo smiled at him and kissed him right back.

"I'm sure I'll have a lovely evening and I'm looking forward to tomorrow night. But now you go and do your job, but don't overwork yourself," he replied and then smiled again.

Cultoni had watched the two and now he adressed one of his bodyguards.

"Stefano, you are going to accompany Tobias and help him with everything," he ordered and the man nodded curtly. Max then turned towards Tony again.

"And we should go or we'll be late."

"Of course, Max," Tony said agreeably and then he followed Cultoni down to the other man's car, a sleek black limousine. The second bodyguard held the door open for the both of them and Tony could almost ignore that Max was sitting a little too close to him during the ride to the theater, because he was busy admiring the car.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

About forty-five minutes later, Tony and Maximilian were sitting at a quiet table in a fancy and expensive restaurant, both something to drink in front of them, Cultoni an expensive wine and Tony a simple water, because he wouldn't drink alcohol and endanger his baby, no matter if he was undercover or not. The bodyguard had been instructed to wait in the car, which had surprised Tony a little. They had been talking, or better Cultoni had been asking questions and Tony answered them with the information he knew the other man already head, like, where he and Tobias had met, how teaching was and so on.

Right now there was a break in conversation, because their dinner had just arrived and Tony let his eyes stray through the restaurant, a small smile on his face, which he quickly hid behind his napkin, when he spotted Gibbs sitting with a dark-haired woman at a table not too far from them. She had to be an FBI agent, because the face was somehow familiar and he'd probably seen on one of the cases they had worked together with Fornell and the FBI. Gibbs had caught his eyes and had smiled at him, before shooting a murderous look at the back of Cultoni's head. Again, Tony hid a smile behind his napkin. He really needed to call Jethro as soon as he was back at the apartment or maybe he might get the chance to talk to him later at the theater. Well, actually he needed to talk to the other man, so he would have to find a way, but it would be easier at the theater, because there were more people around them and it was easier to excuse himself than in the restaurant.

.

Tony had been so lost in those thoughts, that he hadn't noticed that Cultoni had come a lot closer to him on the bench that surrounded three quarters of the table and was now sitting directly beside him. He was only startled back to reality when he felt the other man's hand on his knee, wandering higher.

DiNozzo quickly turned his head and looked at Max with a questioning look, not sure if he should remove the hand or not or if he'd get in trouble if he did. Before he could make a decision however, they were suddenly startled apart when a poor waiter had stumbled somehow and spilled the drinks on the tray directly over them and the table.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sir," the young man apologized, starting to wipe at the expensive suit with a napkin he'd grabbed hastily, but he was only making things worse. Cultoni did the same, so he didn't see the waiter wink at Tony and motion towards Gibbs with his head and suddenly Tony understood that this was no accident and he barely suppressed a chuckle, but then he put on a shocked face.

"Maybe I can find some wet cloths to at least clean us up a little," he suggested and before Max could answer him, he was on his feet, walking towards the kitchen. And once he was inside, he felt a hand on his arm and when he whirled around, Gibbs was standing beside him.

.

"Are you okay?" he questioned immediately, looking Tony up and down. DiNozzo smiled a little. He really wanted to kiss the other man, but he didn't do it, just in case Cultoni had his eyes even in here.

"Yeah, I'm good, I feel a little sticky, but otherwise I'm alright," he supplied, giving a nonchalant answer, but assuring Gibbs at the same time that he was alright.

Gibbs nodded with satisfaction and he also had a hard time not to kiss Tony, but he was afraid that he'd get him into trouble if he did.

"Good, do you need anything?"

Again, an innocent question, that could be interpreted differently depending on who overheard it.

"No, right now I don't. I need to find the bathroom and clean up a little, because since Tobias is at the docks and I have a theater performance to go to," Tony answered and hoped he'd given Gibbs enough information to ease his worries a little. Gibbs nodded, satisfied for now and then he said: "Well, maybe we'll see each other at the theater," he grinned and then the two men parted ways, Tony towards the bathroom and Gibbs back to the table to keep an eye on Cultoni, satisfied that the first contact was made without anyone getting suspicious, especially if Tony and Gibbs "ran" into each other at the theater later.

.

Tony sighed a little when he entered the bathroom, thankful when it was empty. He quickly emptied his bladder, because he had had to go for a while now and then he stepped towards the mirrors, unbuttoning his shirt to pull the sticky material away from his stomach. He gently rubbed the really slight baby bump that slowly became more and more visible with each day that passed, especially if you knew what you had to look for. The NCIS-agent smiled slightly and then took a few of the paper towels to dry his stomach and also his shirt a little, thankful that it had only been white wine and water on that tray, because that probably wouldn't leave any spots that he couldn't hide under his jacket, which had thankfully been lying beside him and had survived the incident.

When he was satisfied that he looked at least partly presentable and couldn't do more, he was just starting to button up his shirt again, when suddenly a hand came around him, resting on his slight bump and Cultoni's deep voice murmured into his ear: "So when are you going to tell Tobias that you're pregnant?

.

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey everybody, here comes a new chapter and I really hope that you will like it. And comments would of course be most appreciated *smiles*

.

Thank you to** gotgoats, combatcrazy, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, SmcdsShiper19, Alisa123, Cy, MarineLvr84, Loopy, McCoy's Secret Lover, Quiet Ryter, kbor, sweetteetwo, Megth, ILoveAnime89, msdarque, DS2010, lizzievee, TheJockerInaDeckof53, silvermoon217, GoddessonmyKnees, gordy, phoegon, love kane and Undertaker Lau** for all your kind comments *hugs you all* Your nice words really mean a lot to me and have stopped me from completely giving up this fandom *hugs again*

.

**Warning: SLASH **and just to clear it up for this story: I guess this can be considered AU, because in this world, men can get pregnant and it's common knowledge, even though pregnant men aren't that many, but the possibility is there...

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So when are you going to tell Tobias that you're pregnant?

Tony stiffened and really not only because Max's hands were resting on his belly and every fiber of his being screamed "get your hands off", but more by the fact that Cultoni knew that he was pregnant. And he really needed to find out how that had happened. He took a deep breath before he made a step forward, trying to get out of Maximilian's half embrace, but the older man wouldn't let go.

So Tony resigned himself to staying where he was and he gave Max one of his charming smiles through the mirror.

"You startled me," he murmured and then looked down at Max's hands, before looking up back into the mirror to see Cultoni's reaction. The other man had the decency to look a little guilty, even though Tony could also see the predatory smile underneath, but at least the hands of the other man left his baby belly.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I just couldn't resist when I saw your baby belly. I admit that this is a weakness of mine. I used to put my hands on my sister's belly all the time when she was pregnant," the man apologized and coming from everybody else, Tony might even have bought the excuse, but not from Cultoni, who, as DiNozzo knew from the man's file, didn't have a sister or any other living relatives and not all of those relatives had met a natural death.

.

Of course Tony DiNardo didn't know that, so he had to stay in character and he gave a small nod and smile in acknowledgment.

"It's okay Max," he told him, while he finally finished buttoning up his shirt.

"As I said, you simply startled me," he said softly and it took all of his self-control and acting talent not to let his true feelings be known and those feelings were that he wanted Cultoni as far away from his baby as possible.

Cultoni chuckled and then he placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Again, my apologies, Tony. I hope it won't interfere with our beginning friendship," he stated and when Tony gave him a smile as answer, he continued, a dangerous undertone in his voice.

"So when are you going to tell Tobias about the baby? And when are you going to tell him that the baby isn't his?" Cultoni asked, a smug, nasty smile on his lips. Tony startled again and for a moment he feared that they had been found out and that their cover had been blown.

.

But he decided to not let that show until he was certain. It could, after all, also be Cultoni trying to lure him into a trap.

"What?" he asked, attempting to sound innocent and shocked, even scandalized at what Cultoni had just accused him of. The other man simply shrugged.

"Come on, Tony, you can't be further along than five months and no less than about three and at that time you were still in Europe," Cultoni guessed. The accusation still stood and Tony was a bit disturbed at how close the other had actually guessed, but he was also relieved. So their cover hadn't been blown, well at least not yet, depending on what story DiNozzo managed to come up with now.

Well, he could always tell a half-truth.

"It's Toby's baby," he said, trying to sound as confident as he could, putting a hand on his stomach, rubbing gently.

"I'm just not showing as much as most people do at four months pregnant. The baby was conceived on my last visit home right about four months ago," he explained, knowing that Cultoni had pictures of this little incident, but again, Tony DiNardo wouldn't know that. By the look of things, however, this had only been another test that Tony had just passed.

.

"And why haven't you told Tobias about the baby yet?" Cultoni asked and the NCIS-Agent didn't even bother to ask how he knew that he hadn't told Tobias about the baby. Tony ran a hand through his hair, an almost shy smile on his face.

"I wanted to surprise him after the dinner and theater tonight and celebrate by... well... by recreating the event that led to the pregnancy in the first place... if you get what I mean," he said, trying to look embarrassed enough, even managing to blush a little, that Cultoni would get the meaning behind his words. And judging by Max's leering look the mob boss did get the message loud and clear and he smiled wolfishly.

"Hmm, I can understand that and I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of Tobias. I've heard that hormones make pregnant men really passionate in bed," the other murmured, again leering at Tony and this time the blush was real, because, yeah, he might have been a little more wild and horny than he already was usually, not that Jethro had complained in any way.

"Max!" he half-yelled, attempting to sound scandalized. Cultoni chuckled a little.

.

"Of course I apologize for my crudeness, Tony. That was totally uncalled for," he apologized, before he continued: "And now we should really get ready or we'll be too late for the play."

He slung an arm around Tony's shoulder.

"I hope that this little conversation is going to stay between us, right? No need to upset Tobias and make it difficult for us to work together."

Tony simply nodded, because he knew a threat when he heard one, no matter how politely it was phrased.

"Of course," was all he said as the two left the bathroom. Tony immediately saw Gibbs's concerned look and he gave him a light smile as answer to show that he was okay. Hopefully they'd be able to talk at the theater so that he could inform him that he had to tell Tobias about the baby, because he was pretty sure that Cultoni would more or less directly ask about it tomorrow and he would have a lot of explaining to do why he hadn't told.

But Tony wasn't really sure how Fornell would react and if he'd draw the wrong or right conclusions. The only plus about this was, that the baby made their cover story even more airtight and more believable. But Tony tried not to think about it too much while they were on the way to the theater and he concentrated on the mindless smalltalk with Cultoni, keeping his answers vague enough so that he wouldn't blow their cover.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few hours later Tony let himself relax when they were finally exiting the theater. The play had been fascinating enough and Tony would have enjoyed it much more if he hadn't had to deal with Cultoni's not so subtle tries at groping and seducing him. And not for the first time since he'd started this undercover mission, he feared that he might be in way too deep.

He had at least managed to talk to Gibbs and get him up to speed on things and Jethro had promised that he'd try and find out how Cultoni had managed to work out that Tony was pregnant. And Gibbs really hadn't been happy about Maximilian's tries to come on to Tony, but he had kept his anger in check when Tony had assured him that he was okay. Jethro had also been surprisingly okay with Tony needing to tell Fornell about the baby, in fact he was much more okay with it than Tony himself was. Tobias had to know about the baby sooner or later anyway, but that really wasn't how DiNozzo had wanted to tell him.

Gibbs had also informed him, that whatever Fornell was doing, he was okay, because he had checked in twice with them during the evening and Tony relaxed after that, because he had been a bit worried about Tobias.

.

So all in all the evening could be called a success, because their cover had held and he had caught Cultoni's interest, even though he wasn't so sure if he was okay with that. Tony was also more than a little relieved that the evening would be over soon, so that he could finally let himself relax completely and get out of the DiNardo persona at least for a few hours. The NCIS-agent let his head rest against the window of the limousine and allowed his eyes to close for a second, because he was really tired. But a hand on his knee quickly woke him up again and he looked at Cultoni, who sat way too close to him and whose hand it was that was resting on his knee... well of course it was and by now Tony had almost gotten used to it.

Max sure as hell had a lot of confidence that Tony wouldn't tell his supposed lover about Cultoni's sexual advances. Well, considering how dangerous Cultoni really was, he probably knew that Tobias couldn't do much about it, no normal person wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

.

Are you okay, Tony?" the man asked, actually sounding concerned, which meant he was one hell of an actor or he really liked DiNozzo and Tony had no idea which option he would prefer in this situation. He gave the other man a small smile.

"I'm okay, just tired. It has been a long, even if nice day," he explained, yawning exaggeratedly. Cultoni chuckled. "Well, that's a relief then. I feared you might be sick or, even worse, bored by my company."

Tony didn't comment on Maximilian's slightly weird priorities and told him instead: "Of course not, Max. As I said, it has been a very pleasant evening and I'm just tired and want to crawl into bed with Tobias." The "with Tobias" was added deliberately to not give Cultoni a wrong idea. But that didn't stop Max in the least, because he squeezed Tony's knee in a more than friendly way.

"Good good. Maybe we can do this again. I mean, Tobias is going to be very busy the next few weeks, because I have a lot of work for him to do. And I'd hate for you to have to sit at home and be bored," Cultoni offered and the look on his face told DiNozzo that he wasn't just interested in taking Tony out to dinner. And Tony really had no idea how to react to that, so he settled for a shy, confused smile or at least he hoped that he'd be able to convey those two emotions.

.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to woo me," he said, giving an embarrassed laugh.

"But I'm sure I simply must have misunderstood your intentions, since you know I'm involved with Toby."

Cultoni gave a cat-like purr that could have been a chuckle as well and he came even closer, invading Tony's personal space, face only inches away from DiNozzo's.

"Oh Tony, I have to admit that it's an adorable look on you, but please don't play the shy, innocent type. You know very well that I'm coming on to you. You're a very handsome and charming man and you can't blame me for trying to steal you away from Tobias," the other man murmured and Tony tried to get his hammering heart back under control, trying not to panic. Was this why Cultoni had been insisting on only really working with Fornell when he could meet Tony? If that was the case, then things could go really, really wrong and Tony needed to get out of the car and tell Gibbs, Fornell and the FBI about this newest development.

.

"Max, not that I'm not really flattered by your interest, but..."

Her didn't get to finish that sentence, because he suddenly felt Cultoni's lips on his own. Tony was too shocked to do much about it and the kiss was over, before it had really started. But then Max's lips were close to his ear, the man's breath ghosting over his cheek and a whisper in his ear followed.

"We both know that Tobias has a very dangerous job and I'm sure we'd both be very sad should something unfortunate happen to him, wouldn't we? Wouldn't you rather spent some time with me so that I can give Tobias safer jobs than him getting hurt on more dangerous ones?"the man said, voice dangerously low. And Tony could only stare wide-eyed at the other man. And now, and for the first time with certainty since he had gone undercover, he wasn't sure what to say or do to right now.

.

Luckily the limousine stopped right at that moment, because they had arrived at the apartment that Tobias and Tony shared right now and Tony nearly fled from the limousine, surprised when Cultoni let him get out without any moves to stop him. Instead he rolled down the window and grinned at Tony.

"Think about my suggestion, Tony. I'll call you tomorrow. Don't worry, I have your number."

Those were Cultoni's parting words, before he drove off. Tony just stared after the car and he shivered a little, wrapping his arms around his stomach. It took him a few moments to regain his composure and walk towards the house, wondering if Tobias was already home, so that he could tell him everything and then call Gibbs, because he really needed to hear his lover's voice so bad. While he made his way to the apartment, he wondered when exactly things had started to go so wrong with him having no idea how to fix this or get out of this mess. He unconsciously rubbed his baby bump, the feeling in his gut telling him that things could go get very ugly very soon and there was probably not much he could do about it...

.

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hi *waves shyly* I finally managed to write a new chapter for this story too and I really hope you will like it *smiles hopefully*

Your comments are of course most appreciated *puppy dog eyes* And please keep in mind that English is not my native language *sheepish smile*

.

Thank you to** angelskati, combatcrazy, Juanita, ****TheJokerInaDeckof53, Alisa123, ****SmcdsShipper19, MarineLvr84, lesipiratecat, gotgoats, Megth, miraakira, outofcharacter, kbor, msdarque, BnBfanatic , DS2010, Quiet Ryter, sweetteetwo, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, ambard10, GloriaS, love kane, GoddessonmyKnees, Jesco123, AMAPADME, rodney215, Sinopa Ariyana, rmcfox, f fgb gdddddddd, Hisuiko and mmiller9005** for all your kind comments for the last chapter *hugs you all* I really appreciate that you take your time to review *smiles*

.

**Warnings:** **SLASH, MPREG **and just to clear it up for this story: I guess this can be considered AU, because in this world, men can get pregnant and it's common knowledge, even though pregnant men aren't that many, but the possibility is there... oh and I guess the characters are OOC from time to time and I hope you don't mind too much...

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the NCIS characters belong to me. I just borrowed them for a little while… this is not for money but for entertainment only…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tony had already rang the doorbell before he remembered that he actually had a key that Tobias had given him yesterday. But , even though it was hard to admit, he was still in shock about what Cultoni had said and done to him only minutes before to think clearly. So Tony waited patiently until Tobias opened the door for him and let him into the house.

Tobias looked at him, immediately concerned, but he masked it well and greeted Tony with a kug and a kiss for the cameras Cultoni had installed and DiNozzo was at least recovered enough to go along with it and give him a smile, no matter how small and shaky it was.

He grabbed Tobias's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, putting on a show for the cameras too until they'd closed the bedroom door behind them. Then he let go of Fornell's hand and went to sit down on the bed, burying his face in his hands for a moment. Fornell watched him with concern and sat down beside him on the bed, but he didn't touch him, because he wasn't sure if his touch was welcome.

"Are you okay, Tony? Did Cultoni do something? Do you need to talk to Gibbs?" The honest concern in Fornell's voice and the offer to let him call Gibbs made Tony finally look up. The NCIS agent took a deep breath and looked at Tobias, blurting out before he lost his nerve: "I'm pregnant."

.

The words hung in the room and for a moment Fornell gaped at him like a fish out of water and in any other situation Tony might have found that expression funny. But right now he only rubbed his arms to warm himself and then he looked at Fornell again.

"And it might be your baby," he added before really losing his bravery. Tobias jumped up from the bed at those words and started pacing the room, the silence heavy between them and Tony was ready for an angry outburst, but he never expected Tobias to fall to his knees in front of him and grab his hands.

"God Tony, why didn't you tell me? I would never have dragged you into this mess if I'd known you're carrying my baby."

Tony stared at Fornell a little dumbfounded and told him tiredly: It could also be Jethro's baby..."

"Still... shit Tony, we can't let Cultoni find out about the baby." Tobias said and his eyes widened when Tony stiffened immediately.

"He knows?" Tobias questioned, more than a little shocked.

"He knows," Tony confirmed and started to tell Tobias everything that had happened and how Cultoni had threatened him. When he was finished, Fornell was furious.

.

But Tony couldn't really tell who he was furious at. So he just let the FBI agent rage until he'd calmed down a little and then he questioned: "So, what do we do now?"

He knew that Fornell called the shots here and he'd be the one to decide what was going to happen next. Tobias sighed and ran a hand along the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was at a loss what to do too. This was a complication he really hadn't planned on.

"Normally I'd say we'd just stage a break-up and pull you out of this operation, but I fear that wouldn't help, but only achieve the contrary and make Cultoni make his move towards you even earlier," he explained and Tony had to agree to that. Then, however, the NCIS agent felt an idea forming in his head. He knew it was dangerous and Gibbs would throw a fit if he knew what Tony was thinking about, but it would probably help to gather the evidence they needed faster and he could get this over with soon.

"Maybe we should still stage that fight," he started and Fornell opened his mouth to protest, but Tony held his hand up.

"Let me finish please, Tobias."

.

Fornell nodded slowly and so Tony continued: "I mean not today but maybe in a few days. I mean, Cultoni seems to be willing to woo me properly if he sees that it's working, so maybe I should pretend that I'm falling for that slowly and then we can stage that fight and I can call him and ask him if I can stay with him. I'm sure he'll allow that and then I can go look for evidence directly in the lion's den."

Tobias stared at Tony as if he'd grown a second head.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you're crazy or simply suicidal," Tobias snorted, before he started pacing again. Tony chuckled dryly.

"Neither, Tobias, but I want this over asap and as you said, pulling me from the op won't do any good now," he stated and as much as he hated it, he knew that Tony had a point. Tobias himself had never been invited to Cultoni's mansion and he doubted that he would be any time soon. If anyone had a chance to get in there, it would be Tony. Still, that didn't mean that he had to like it and he knew for certain that Gibbs would hate it.

.

"I don't think that this is such a good idea as you think it is," he started, but Tony quickly interrupted him: "I know it's not a good idea, but it's the best chance we've got. And I've done this before, remember?"

Tobias rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Ye, I know, but that was with the little difference that you didn't put your unborn child in danger that time," he pointed out. Tony's shoulder sagged a little and he put a hand on his stomach, rubbing in slow circles.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked, because the last thing he wanted to do, was to put his child at risk, but as things were right now, him and his child were at risk, no matter what he did.

"Jethro is already trying to find out how Cultoni knows about the baby," he explained, because that particular fact still bothered Tony. How on earth could Max have known that Tony was expecting a baby?

.

Tony's words made Fornell remember that he might be a father soon. He sat down on the bed again, studying Tony.

"We can discuss that plan later, because it needs proper planning anyway, so we can make sure you're as save as you can possibly be and I'm sure that Gibbs has a few choice words to say to that stupid idea you have," he explained and then he looked Tony straight in the eye.

"So you're pregnant with what could be my child? When exactly were you going to tell me that hadn't Cultoni forced your hand?"

Tony flinched a little.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," Fornell confirmed, eyes traveling to Tony's slightly rounded stomach and he wondered how he hadn't noticed that earlier.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you about the situation at all. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, Tobias, but I really hope it's Jethro's baby," he explained, smiling softly at the FBI agent, hoping that the other man understood. Fornell nodded slowly. He got that, he really did and he didn't begrudge Tony that thought. But he still needed to know something very important to him.

"And if it's my kid?"

Tony had thought about that possibility more than once and he had made his mind up about this a while ago.

"Then you're going to be part of the child's life as much as you want to be and when he or she is old enough to understand then we're going to sit down and explain it to them. I mean, I grew up with a neglecting father at best and a total asshole at worst, so I'd be delighted for my son or my daughter to have two loving fathers."

"Three," Tobias reminded with a small smile and Tony grinned.

"Technically I'm the mother, but I get what you mean and hopefully you get what I wanted to say."

Tobias nodded, not totally satisfied with that answer, but at least Tony would allow him into the child's life if it was his.

"I get it. It's not what I wanted to hear, but I appreciate your honesty," the FBI agent admitted and then silence descended upon them again.

.

Tony broke the silence again.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that I was forced to tell you. You had a right to know, no matter how I feel about that subject," he told Tobias and it was indeed a weight off his shoulders. And Fornell agreed with him.

"And I'm glad that you told me, too. I mean, you could simply have said that it's Gibbs's baby."

Tony looked at Tobias with wide eyes. That thought had actually never occurred to him after Max had made sure he had to tell Fornell. He had been sure, well at least most of the time, that if Fornell learned about the pregnancy then Tony would also tell him that it could be his baby. So he simply shrugged.

"Well, you'll have to pretend that it's your baby for now anyway, because I'm pretty sure that Max," there was a lot of disdain in his voice when he said that name, "... will come by tomorrow to test us again and he'll make sure that I've told you about the baby. He tried to find out if I'd cheated on you, probably for blackmail to get me to go out with him. When he thought that wouldn't work, he threatened you," Tony explained. He still couldn't believe how nonchalant the mob boss had been about this whole thing. Fornell smiled, a genuine one this time.

"It won't be that hard to pretend that I'm over the moon with the news," he assured and Tony eyed him a little sceptically. He just hoped that Fornell wouldn't be too disappointed if it wasn't his baby, the whole undercover operation aside. Tony really didn't want to hurt Tobias, not more than he probably already had. So all he said, was: "That's good to know."

The last part of the sentence ended with a yawn, because now that the shock had worn off, he realized how tired he was and Tobias chuckled.

.

"Maybe we should both try to get some sleep, so that we're going to be on our best game tomorrow," he suggested and Tony had to agree. He had wanted to call Gibbs, but he was too tired to make much sense when he talked to him and he knew it would be better if he was coherent when explaining things to his lover so that Gibbs wouldn't do something stupid. So yes, it was a lot better to only call tomorrow, when he had gotten a lot of rest and wouldn't feel Max's hands on him and the taste of the forced kiss. Tony shuddered for a second, but he quickly pulled himself together. It had just been a kiss and nothing more and somehow he had been way more bothered by Cultoni touching his baby, well his baby bump, but for Tony it was the same.

Tobias looked at him with concern, because he had noticed the shudder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Tony gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and a little worried about what is going to happen next," he told Fornell and the other man nodded in understanding.

"Another reason to get some sleep, Tony. You need to relax after today and after what Cultoni did and said to you," Tobias replied. And that was something Tony couldn't really argue with. So he and Tobias both got ready for bed in silence. And so soon both were lying in the big bed, fast asleep, their bodies not touching, because they both knew that it was better that way... but they were awoken an hour later by the shrill ringing of Tony's phone, signaling that Gibbs was calling with important news that made things a lot more complicated and dangerous...

.

to be continued...

.

And for Tony being pregnant and undercover: Well, I'm not sure if it's allowed for a pregnant person to be undercover, but please bear with me and I promise, there is a reason for it *smiles* So I hope it doesn't bother you too much... and you enjoyed reading the new chapter *smiles*


End file.
